Broadway Dreams
by Ritter Sport
Summary: It's kind of funny how they meet again. There's a Tinker Bell, a Flounder, a Genie, and a whole lot of other Disney characters. And still, it all feels kind of right.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there! Here's another Sam/Tina story. I think I'm on a roll. These ideas have been bugging me the longest time. So I think it's better to get them written down or else I won't get any sleep at night! HAHA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was kind of strange, really. Sam Evans never really believed in serendipity not until he saw Tinkerbelle laughing brightly and disappear around the corner that led towards the cancer ward. Who knew that there'd actually be a Tinkerbelle in the hospital? And he was sure that he didn't inhale anything funny that would grant him hallucinations.

Sam was sure that he wasn't having any hallucinations when Sleeping Beauty and Flounder walked by his station both arm in arm (err, arm and fin). Flounder, in all his striped yellow and blue glory, grinned widely and waved at him and the two nurses behind him, before walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

"Uh?" Sam looked a bit dumbfounded.

Emily, a bright eyed curly haired nurse grinned widely, and watched in amusement as some other characters paraded down the hall, laughing and waving at some patients and doctors. Just as Shrek disappeared from view, she turned to the confused Sam. "It's some theatre company that decided to perform for the kids in the cancer ward," she explained.

"Didn't you read the announcement?" asked Dave, another nurse, looking amused while filing some papers.

Sam shrugged while picking up a bright orange folder of his next patient. He skimmed through the doctors notes before thinking of the required physical treatment of the patient. He narrowly missed bumping into Princess Jasmine as he turned around and headed towards the elevators.

"Sorry!" Princess Jasmine mumbled, not really looking at Sam and scurrying down the hallway. Not far behind her were a couple of Disney princes and a few other creatures – was that a cat?

"This place is becoming like a zoo," Sam grinned. "Well, I'm off. Let me know if you bump into a Sleeping Beauty or something,"

Dave grinned. "Dude, I'm going to keep Sleeping Beauty for myself," He adjusted his colourful cartoon-print scrubs.

Sam laughed. "Send Tinkerbelle my way, then."

"I call dibs on Aladdin," Emily laughed before pushing herself away from the nursing station and heading out towards the rooms to check on her patients.

Sam laughed at the two before heading down the opposite way of the hallway to check on a kid with a fractured leg. Things were pretty hectic lately at the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital, with kids getting sick more often these days. Or in Sam's line of work, more kids with injuries that require physical therapy. But despite the heavy workload these days, it's been pretty fun working with kids – they always remind him of his little brother and sister, and besides Sam liked kids, they're way easier to deal with than adults. Plus, adults were always too heavy to lift, not that he couldn't lift them – he could, totally.

The session with Todd, a little 10 year old boy who somehow slipped and banged his leg against a steel table and fractured his leg took about 45 minutes with Sam running some basic therapy for the kid. It took a while for the little boy to get used to, with a bit of crying and a lot of complaining, but eventually they made it through the session. And Sam earned a smile of thanks from the boy's mother, who was a total looker. Married though, which was too bad.

Sam made his way back to the nurse's station and dropped off Todd's chart. He chatted with one of the nurses for a few moments, before deciding to grab some coffee by the vendo machine down the hall. He was just about to leave when Dave caught up with him.

"Dude, check out the c ward," Dave smiled. "It's pretty awesome,"

Sam shrugged and stuffed his hands into his light green scrubs before following the nurse towards the children's cancer ward. From where they were coming from, he could hear music and laughter, something he rarely heard in the ward. He grinned, imagining all the happy children. Most of the kids that were there were undergoing chemotherapy or radiation therapy and the mood wasn't all that too happy most of time. So moments like these were always welcome.

Stepping into the room painted in hues of soft orange and yellow, Sam grinned as he caught sight of Flounder and what he thought was Genie do a little 60's jig in the middle of the room, much to the delight of the kids sitting up in their beds.

"Cool, huh?" whispered one of the doctors as Sam joined the onlookers of nurses and doctors all huddled to one side of the room. A couple of nurses were with the kids on the beds, smiling brightly, and helping the kids sit up or touch some of the performers.

They were doing an elaborate number of Hairspray's You Can't Stop the Beat (with Tinkerbelle bobbing her blonde hair around violently), when Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at the dancing Jasmine for the longest time.

_**No way.**_

Jasmine took the solo, her long braid flying behind her as she turned around and did a quick jig with Flounder before leaning on the bed railings and singing to a young girl. Her voice was distinctly familiar to Sam's ears and her eyes twinkled in the same happy way they did eight years ago.

One of the Jellicle Cats grabbed Jasmine's wrist and joined her solo, twirling her around in a flurry of blue silk and gold and laughter filled the air as they joined the chorus and the group danced in the middle of the room. Jasmine did a little shake with her hips and hugged one of the little boys before getting whisked away by Tinkerbelle.

And as she sang, her voice distinct and clear, Sam stared in astonishment as the Arabian princess sang her heart out was no other than Tina Cohen-Chang.

The number ended and the group did a funny pose, earning laughter and a huge round of applause from everybody in the room. Kids immediately hugged the group, pouncing on the familiar Disney characters immediately.

Sam smiled brightly, his mind going a mile a minute as he stared at Jasmine and as the group broke into another number, this time slower and more popular song from the radio. They sang The Story of Us by Taylor Swift to an upbeat tempo and pairing off into odd couples (apparently Jasmine and Flounder had a thing, much to Sam's amusement).

Jasmine and Sleeping Beauty shimmied their way to the front of the room and sang to one of the patients closers to where Sam and the rest of the hospital staff stood. Jasmine was about to turn away, but as Sam stared at her, he knew that he finally caught her eye because she faltered slightly (barely visible) and she just gaped at him for a moment before smiling brightly her eyes twinkling in acknowledgment before joining the group again for the rest of the number.

The group did a couple more songs, slowing down a bit after Genie complained that his back hurt and he had to sit down in one of the kiddie chairs, much to the amusement of the kids. There was a particularly funny moment when Sleeping Beauty started to sing A Whole New World with the Jellicle Cat and Jasmine sang Part of their World only to be interrupted by the kids and other characters that apparently those weren't their songs. Flounder later did the dougie with Tinkerbelle and Sam was sure that was perhaps one of the most awesomest sights he had ever seen.

And as things were slowly coming to a close, and kids started to have their pictures taken with the characters, Jasmine in all her Asian looking glory weaved her way through the room, her eyes set on Sam. He grinned, widely as she approached, and at the back of his mind he realized that this moment kind of sounded like a cool fantasy.

"Sam!" Jasmine exclaimed brightly before laughing and launching herself at him, easily being engulfed by his large form and she giggled when he returned the hug fiercely, easily lifting her off the ground. She faintly heard her name through the noise around them.

"My god, Tina!" Sam chuckled, setting her down and look at her. He grinned when she had an amused expression on her face. "Er, Jasmine,"

Tina laughed and gripped his arm, still not believing that this was Sam Evans, the blonde jock from High School, standing in front of her. In New York City, in a Children's Hospital out of all places. "I can't believe this," she bounced on her heels excitedly and gripped his arm. "I can't believe I'm seeing you here,"

Sam laughed and he looked at her. His mind was still trying to process what just happened. This was just too weird and too good to be true. "I can't believe I'm seeing Jasmine in real life,"

Jasmine laughed and she slapped his arm playfully. "Do you work here?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he pointed at his ID clipped to his waistband. He noticed that things were getting noisier and some of the kids wanted Jasmine. He smiled and nudged her. "I think your crowd wants you back," he said. "Flounder's a bit restless."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Flounder's gay." She said and they both shared a good laugh. "It's so good to see you! It's been ages,"

Sam grinned. "Yeah," he thought for a moment, realizing that this was too much of a good moment to pass up. They needed to catch up – and it wasn't every day that you'd bump into a Disney Princess and an old high school friend all at the same time (and rolled into one). "I get off in an hour. You have plans?"

Jasmine grinned. "It's been eight years, Sam! We need to catch up," she laughed cheekily. "I'll wait for you here. I got a magic carpet,"

And so, as Sam watched Jasmine laugh and quickly rush off to hug a couple of girls and giggle with them, he kind of started to believe in serendipity. Who would have thought that all this Disney magic stuff was real after all?

* * *

AN: Thanks! Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys could send in more reviews and tell me what you like to see. I hope I could pick up some great ideas along the way! Here's a chapter to cover good grounds on what the two have been up to and pave way to what is in store for them in the coming chapters. I'm quite giddy about these two and can't wait to write more about them! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam caught sight of Tina roughly two hours later after the group of performers ended their number and headed back to their theatre (walking in full costume back!) to change and end the day. The two promised to meet up later.

The sight of Tina in one of the bright blue plush chairs in the main lobby still caught Sam by surprise, still not believing that she was actually here. It felt kind of surreal and he grinned widely when he caught her eye. "Sorry I'm late," he told her, before stooping down and hugging her again fiercely.

Tina smiled and shrugged, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black jacket. "It's okay. I just got back. It took a while to get out of costume,"

"The Jasmine look kind of suited you," commented Sam, looking down at her and taking in her short black skirt and white top.

Tina smirked. "And you totally rocked your scrubs today – Goofy print, totally awesome," Sam had since changed into his day clothes, ordinary jeans and a faded green shirt with some rock band emblem Tina did not recognize.

"Hey, those are the kids favourite!" defended Sam.

Tina laughed and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's go. I want to hear everything you've been up to."

They eventually ended up in a small diner a couple of streets away from the hospital. It was small but cosy, with only a few customers around. They agreed to grab an early dinner, since it looked like they had a lot of ground to cover.

After ordering their meal (Sam found out that Tina was a huge burger fan) the duo quickly fell into an easy conversation, trying to catch up where they left off from high school.

"So what happened to you after high school?" asked Tina, looking at him from across of her in their booth. "I always thought you'd end up being some country singer or something, a school teacher, you're now a - doctor?"

"Physical therapist," Sam grinned.

Tina blinked and let out a soft 'oh' of astonishment. "Oh, wow. That's something I didn't expect,"

Sam shrugged and took a long drag from his beer. "Yeah, me either." He chuckled at Tina's confused expression. "After McKinley, I headed back to Kentucky to stay with my family. The plan was to defer college for year, just to work and earn up for college. Somehow though I got into the University of Kentucky, Mr. Shuester helped out a bit, getting me a scholarship and financial aid mostly, and somehow I got through,"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "The whole Physical Therapy thing was because it sounded like an interesting choice at that time," he explained. "Plus, I got the muscle to lift people and stuff," he grinned and flexed his bicep.

Tina laughed. "Figures,"

Sam grinned, his floppy dirty blonde hair (it's no longer the bright blonde shade it used to have back in high school – Tina figured it was because he stopped using lemonade) falling into his eyes. "I studied my ass off in college and for the boards, and somehow by a stroke of good luck and lots of Red Bull, passed." He paused. "It took a couple of years, but I passed,"

Tina smiled, proud of how Sam had worked hard for his profession. It was kind of hard to believe that this was the same guy from back in high school. "And you working in the children's hospital is because you just love kids,"

Sam grinned and ran a hand through his hair, and amused smile playing on his lips. "Yeah," he said. "I guess, one reason why I got into this is because I liked helping people, and helping kids makes things more awesome," He paused. "And I got a lot of help when I was in High School, so I figured it's time to give back,"

"Oh, wow," Tina breathed, staring at Sam in awe. "I'm really amazed, Sam. Like, I'm really amazed,"

Sam looked flustered. "High school was tough, with dyslexia and all. But I kind of fought my way through it. College was a total pain, but I guess I made it,"

"You definitely made it," Tina beamed at Sam with pride.

Their food arrived and they dug into their food, falling into momentary silence as they took tentative bites from their food. As Sam popped a fry into his mouth and chewed, he nodded at Tina. "Your turn,"

Tina looked a bit flustered, chewing her burger before swallowing and taking a gulp of her beer. She thought how she should start. "Well, you know I got into NYADA,"

Sam grinned, remembering their senior year. "Yeah. Whole glee club was celebrating,"

Tina offered him a small smile. "Yeah," she breathed and leaned back, remembering that moment eight years ago. "NYADA was great. It was everything I dreamed it to be. We had all these wonderful classes and we did all of these awesome plays and performances,"

"I even got to see Rachelle there. She was making a name for herself there," Tina smiled. "It was really fun,"

"Told'ya it was a total breeze for you. You've got some wicked talent," Sam grinned.

Tina laughed softly under her breather, averting her gaze and briefly looking out the window. She bit her lip for a second before turning back to Sam. "I dropped out of NYADA after a year, Sam,"

Sam looked at her surprise, his eyes wide. "What?" he asked. "We thought you finished –? What happened?"

Tina shrugged and chuckled softly. "It got kind of difficult for me," she explained. "I didn't want to tell anybody, everyone was so happy about me getting into NYADA. I didn't want to disappoint people,"

Sam looked at her, worried. "So what happened to you?"

Her gaze flickered to her beer bottle for a moment, thinking, before looking back up and staring at Sam. She offered a small smile. "I moved to Virginia for a while, before moving to California, where I eventually got into UCLA and majored in Theater with a minor in music education,"

"Looks like you still got to do what you wanted to do," Sam commented.

Tina shrugged and ate a couple of fries thoughtfully. "Yeah," she then smiled softly and looked at him, fiddling with a couple of fries. "After college I taught at a local middle school in California, while doing some shows on the sides. It's kind of tough to break into the industry,"

"But you got here," Sam grinned.

Tina smiled. "Yeah. I got a part last year in the production of Mulan in California. I played Mulan, that princess," she giggled when Sam looked confused, obviously taking time to remember the character. "Anyway, after they closed the show, there was a casting call for a show to be staged in New York, so I tried out and got the part,"

"Awesome," Sam grinned. "I'm like so proud right now,"

Tina laughed. "Thanks, Sam," she looked at him. "It's been pretty interesting. They weren't kidding when they say that this industry is tough,"

Sam leaned back in his seat and looked at her with a smirk. "But you're a total badass, so you totally handled it,"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "It's kind of a bummer I dropped out but things turned out alright, I guess,"

"Of course it did, you're here right now," And as an afterthought he added, "With me."

Tina rolled her eyes at his amused expression. "Charmed,"

"Seriously though," continued Sam, leaning forward and looking at her with interest. "Wait. How long have you been here? And why have we only bumped into each other now?"

"Been here a couple of months already. When I got here, we immediately went into rehearsals – nonstop. It's been only recently when we got to loosen up a bit, now that the show's running," explained Tina. She looked at Sam thoughtfully. "And you?"

"Been here since I got my licence, close to three years I think," shared Sam.

"Nice," Tina took a bite from her burger and looked at Sam. "Have you been in touch with the others? You do know that Kurt and Rachelle are here?"

"Yeah, I've met them a couple of times. But in the recent year, I haven't been in touch with them, they're all pretty busy,"

Tina nodded. "Yeah, I heard that Kurt's what flying in and out already? Jumping from Paris to New York for Vogue," she shared. "I think Rachelle is doing some kind of off-broadway show now,"

"And the rest?"

Tina shook her head. "I haven't been in touch with most of them," she shared. "I catch Artie online on Facebook but not often."

They continued to talk into the night, trying to catch up with their lives. They later agree that Jacob Israel was perhaps the most famous of all of their McKinley classmates, since somehow he still continued his online blog which these days was a hit in Ohio. They were sure that Mr. Shue married Ms. P though they weren't sure if they had any children, but Sam thought he heard that they did. Apparently Finn and Rachelle were no longer dating, and Puck and Quinn had gotten married and are living in Florida, while Artie is in Boston as an indie film producer and director. Last Tina heard, Mike was still into dancing though she wasn't sure where he was right now, probably Hollywood. Sam said that Mercedes got a record deal in Washington and was doing good.

"So it's only Puck and Quinn who got married?" asked Tina.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that I know off,"

Tina laughed. "Right," she shot him an amused look. "You didn't get married?" And they both laughed when he shook his head.

Sam and Tina stayed for a couple more hours before deciding to call it a night. They quickly exchanged numbers and other contact details before leaving the restaurant. They promised to stay in touch and hangout more, after all, if they bumped into each other at the hospital (with Tina dressed up as Jasmine, no less) that got to count as something – right?

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so I'm kind of churning these chapters out right now, nonstop. They've been on my mind for the past few days. I hope you guys are alright with the pacing for the story. In the next couple of chapters we're going to pick things up. But so far so good for these two.

Thanks again for reading! I would love to hear more from you guys! And, hear of a strong Sam/Tina movement! Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam didn't see Tina again not until about two weeks after, only keeping in touch over Twitter or texting. So he was a bit surprised to see Tina again at the hospital, sans the Jasmine costume, at the Nurse station filling up some forms.

"Something wrong? Don't tell me you fell off your magic carpet," Sam grinned, stopping by her and leaning against the station.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Tina looked up and gave him an amused smile. She turned back to the paper and signed her name off with a flourish. "No, not me," she said and handed the clipboard to the nurse. "Just my neighbour's kids. She's been down with a fever the past few days,"

Sam winced and looked over Tina's shoulder, spotting a mother cradling her daughter that looked about six years old. "Better have her checked out,"

Tina nodded. "Yeah," The two walked back to the mother-daughter duo, and Tina smiled softly. "A nurse should call you any minute now," she said. The worried woman nodded and thanked Tina for accompanying them. "This is my friend Sam, he works here," supplied Tina.

"Hey," Sam grinned and kneeled in front of the blonde little girl. She looked at him with bleary eyes. Reaching out, Sam smoothed down her hair and patted her head softly. "Don't worry, the doctors are really cool here. They'll make you feel okay right away,"

The little girl nodded before burying herself into her mother's side, sniffled softly and mumbled about injections and pain. Sam grinned and dug into his Charlie Brown print scrubs (_Cute_, thought Tina), and pulled out a brightly colored Band-Aid. It was pink and had little hearts on it. He pulled on the film and stuck it on top of the little girl's hand. The little girl looked down at her hand in surprise.

"If you get an injection, they'll give you these Band-Aids, cool huh?" Sam smiled softly at the girl and grinned when she looked at her hand with interest. "There are many designs,"

"Barbie?" she asked hopefully.

Sam laughed and patted her head. "There's definitely a Barbie one," The two smiled at each other and Tina was in awe as she stared at the blonde man. He handled the kid like a pro.

"Francine Nielson," called the nurse.

"That's us," breathed the mother and slowly stood up, picking up the little girl and pulling her into her arms. She looked at Tina and Sam gratefully. "Thank you," she breathed. "Tina, thanks. You don't have to wait for us. And thank you for accompanying us."

Tina smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing. Let me know if you guys need anything,"

The mother smiled and nodded her head. "I called Randy and he should be here any minute now,"

"Bye," The little girl, Francine, waved over her mother's shoulder as they were ushered by the nurse towards the consultation rooms. Sam and Tina waved at the little girl and Sam gave her a thumbs up sign.

"You're a natural with kids," commented Tina, smiling at Sam. She picked up her bag that she left on one of the chair and slung it over her shoulder. "Like really good,"

Sam shrugged, making the little Charlie Browns moving across his broad chest. "I like kids,"

"Nice scrubs, by the way," Tina giggled and looked at a particular Charlie Brown holding a baseball bat.

Sam looked at his top and chuckled. "The fun part of this job is getting to wear these cool scrubs," he help up his hands in amusement. "Don't make fun of the scrubs!"

"I'm not!" Tina laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "They're adorable,"

Sam chuckled and was about to say something when his pager beeped and he blinked in surprise. He checked it and made a soft sound in the back of his throat. "Okay," he mumbled, before tucking the pager back onto his waistband. "I got to go,"

Tina nodded in understanding and smiled at Sam. "Sure," she said. She started to move away from him. "I'll leave you to your work. It was nice seeing you again, Sam,"

"Great seeing you again, Tina," said Sam and watched her smile and turn on her heels, hurrying out of the hospital. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sam made his way to the physical therapy floor of the hospital.

It didn't take look before they saw each other again, that weekend, when Sam was particularly bored and had nothing to do on his day off. He faintly wondered what Tina was doing and where she was, so he quickly sent her a text message.

**From: Sam Evans**

**To: Tina Cohen-Chang**

_Hey! What's up?_

**From: Tina Cohen-Chang**

**To: Sam Evans**

_Preparing for our show tonight. You?_

**From: Sam Evans**

**To: Tina Cohen-Chan**

_Bored. Nothing to do._

**From: Tina Cohen-Chang**

**To: Sam Evans**

_Awww. Sorry. Would love to hang out with you. But they'd kill me if I skip a performance. And it's going to be gory! :O_

**From: Sam Evans **

**To: Tina Cohen-Chang**

_Oh no. Wouldn't want that to happen. _

Sam stared at his phone, faintly wondering if Tina would send him anything back. He started to think of making plans with some of friends when his iPhone beeped and he couldn't help fighting of the small grin that played on his lips.

**From: Tina Cohen-Chang**

**To: Sam Evans**

_Meet me after the show?_

**From: Sam Evans**

**To: Tina Cohen-Chang**

_Sure! See you later. _

Sam sat at the bar of his favourite pub in downtown New York when he spotted Tina's flushed face appear through the old dark green door that evening. He watched her try to look over the crowd, before catching his eye and waving at him. He grinned as he watched her weave her way through the crowd, her familiar black jacket tightly wrapped around her.

"Hey," Tina grinned and gave Sam a quick hug, before jumping up on the bar stool next to him and opening up her jacket. "It's so hot in here,"

Sam took a swig from his beer and looked at her. "Yeah, well, I'm here,"

Tina rolled her eyes. "I think I should go home,"

Sam laughed and tugged at her elbow, pulling her back onto the bar stool as she tried to jump off. "Okay, okay." He said and waived at the bartender. "Beer?"

"Beer," Tina nodded and smiled gratefully at the bartender as he gave her a cold bottle. She took a deep gulp and sighed loudly. "Oh god, that's so good,"

Sam looked amused and watched her cradle the beer bottle against her cheek for a moment. "Is this the beginnings of alcoholism?" he asked.

Tina opened her eyes and made a face. "You should have seen me in UCLA. We survived on Red Bull, coffee, and alcohol through most of the school year when graded performances were due," She placed the half-empty bottle onto the bar and looked at Sam. "I was like a drunk Energizer bunny,'

Sam laughed. "Now that I would have laughed to see,"

Tina rolled her eyes. "It wasn't pretty," She looked thoughtful for a moment and stared at Sam. "I think I ran at 3 hours of sleep every day"

"I know the feeling," Sam nodded his head in agreement and took a long drag from his beer, emptying it. He motioned for another bottle. "When I was reviewing for the board, I swear it's a miracle I even caught some sleep,"

A momentary silence fell on them as each of them downed their beer and they shared an amused look. Tina leaned against the bar, and eyed Sam, who looked at her with a playful expression, eyes dancing. "So, bored, huh?"

Sam shrugged. "It got this weekend off, and I got no plans," he explained. "You just saved my weekend,"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "So, I'm just your last minute choice?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No!" he said. "You're my top man, er, woman,"

Tina laughed and playfully nudged Sam and giggled when he tugged her arm, causing her to topple into him. "Keep that up, and you'll have to find somebody else to rescue you from your boring weekends," They talked some more about what they did in school and during their free time, trying to catch up on lost time. Sam laughed in amusement when Tina recounted some of her embarrassing moments up on stage ("I really had to pee, and, god, it was a total disaster,").

The bar was getting more crowded as it drew closer to midnight and Tina frowned in disapproval when some guy down the bar waved at her, while Sam was at the bathroom. Shifting her attention to her beer, she sighed softly and wondered if it was time to call it a night. She was tired.

"You okay?" Sam asked, resuming his seat and looked at her. He downed his beer easily but didn't order another one.

Tina sat up and rolled her eyes. "Just guys being guys," she nodded towards the guy down the bar and Sam frowned. "Don't worry," She looked at her wrist watch and cocked her head to the side. "Wanna move out? It's kind of getting crowded."

Sam nodded. "Sure," he waved down the bartender and asked for their bill. "Don't worry, I got it," he told Tina as she tried to fish out her wallet out of her enormous bag.

Tina was about to protest but closed her mouth, when Sam gave her a look. "Boys," she muttered under her breath and dropped her wallet back into her bag.

After Sam paid for their drinks, the two made their way out of the pub (not without Tina sending another death glare at the guy) and out into the cool July night air. Tina wrapped her jacket around herself and looked around briefly, taking in the street that was bustling with people. She turned to Sam and looked at him, wondering what they should do next. Sam still seemed pretty much awake and ready to do something else, and Tina felt kind of bad if they would end the night already. And it had been ages since they saw each other, she thought.

"You up watching a movie?" she asked suddenly, as they continued to stand outside of the pub. Sam looked at her with a confused expression. She shrugged and hoisted her bag up her shoulder. "I have a couple of movies at home, we could catch them there. You know, like high school kids, movie night" she paused and made a funny face. "Just with alcohol,"

Sam chuckled and he bounced on his heels for a moment, liking the idea. "Avatar?"

Tina laughed and shook her head, stepping forward and grabbing his arm, leading him down the street. She squealed when he threw and arm around her and they both stumbled a bit at the movement. "I was thinking something like Twilight,"

"Batman!"

"Harry Potter,"

"Avengers?"

Tina's laugher rang through the night and they disappeared around a corner, hailing a cab and stumbling into the backseat. "We'll see,"

Her apartment was even further down town, a good 45 minutes from his place, Sam later discovered. It was located on the fourth floor of a nice old brick building. Tina said she got it for a super good deal and it was good for just her.

"You don't have a roommate?" Sam asked, as they stood outside her door and she fished for her keys. He watched her shake her head and say 'no' into her bag. "What's going to happen if you, like, choke on a piece of meat and nobody's around to give you a Heimlich?"

Tina stared at him oddly, her keys dangling in her hands. "Never really thought of that," she made a face. "Now you've given me nightmares,"

Sam chuckled. "Sorry,"

Tina shrugged and opened the white door, quickly apologizing for whatever mess there might be in the room. Flicking on the switch, the lights immediately went on and lit up the small living room. Sam followed her in, taking in the small space, there was a big comfy couch in the middle of the living room with a coffee table (covered in sheet music) and television in front of it. Behind the TV were the windows with a good view of the little playground outside. The kitchen was immediately connected to the living room, with just a counter separating the two.

Despite the sheet music, a couple of bags strewn across the small space, and a few articles of clothing thrown over the kitchen stools and the sofa, it was pretty much clean and well kept. The walls were solid brick and the floors were polished wood.

"Sorry," Tina smiled sheepishly and pushed a wool blanket to the side of the sofa. "Sometimes I fall asleep on the couch,"

Sam grinned and stood in the middle of the room, surveying the walls and taking in the posters (theatre and some movie posters), and a few quirky knickknacks. The place screamed 'Tina' as Sam stared at a pair of ballet shoes hanging on the wall, next to a window. "Nice place,"

Tina quirked a smile, catching his stare. "We had a few ballet lessons in NYADA," she explained. "I could do tap dance, but I wasn't great at ballet. So they're kind of a reminder that I should keep on practicing,"

Sam looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. "Nice,"

Tina watched him for a moment, taking him in and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling a bit flustered for having shared so much about her. She looked away and motioned at her white couch. "Make yourself at home. There's the phone, you can order pizza or something, there's some water and beer in the fridge, and pick a movie," she paused. "I'm going to change, it's been a long day,"

Sam's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sorry," he began. "I forgot. You had your show today, and you –"'

Tina shook her head and looked at him. "It's nice to hang out with you, Sam. And we got to make up for lost time, so it's no big deal,"

Sam nodded, relieved that Tina was alright with them hanging out. He figured that Tina was a totally awesome friend for hanging out with him tonight. And he had to admit, Tina was way much better company than some of his other friends from work. It kind of made him realize how much he missed his old friends from school. "Okay,"

They both exchanged smiles before Tina waved and turned on her heels, rushing off into her room and quickly shutting it behind her. She returned a couple of minutes later, her hair down from her ponytail, dressed in a pair of sweats and an oversized grey shirt. Sam had since made himself confortable on the couch, shoes off, legs stretched out in front of him and arms thrown over the back of the sofa. Tina smiled and dropped into the space next to him.

"We're watching Rocky Horror Show," announced Sam, pleased with his movie choice and he grinned when he heard Tina chuckle. "Plus, pizza's on the way, and you're now my new best friend for having a copy of Avatar in your movie collection – which we shall watch after this movie, by the way, and I've taken the liberty to microwave some popcorn as well and put the beer in the freezer for ice cold satisfaction,"

Tina laughed and leaned into Sam, when he looked smug and crossed his feet at his ankles. "Way to make yourself feel at home,"

They heard the microwave ding in the background and they exchanged amused smiles. "Hey, you said to make myself comfortable,"

Tina nudged him and pushed him off the couch. "Go get the popcorn,"

"Yes, boss,"

Sam returned with a bowl of warm popcorn and sat down next to Tina, stretching his legs and propping them onto the coffee table in front of them. Tina grabbed the remote and hit play, starting the movie and the two watched in comfortable silence as the familiar character appeared on the TV.

"I can't believe we almost did that show in high school," mumbled Tina, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I can't believe Miss Pillsbury got me into those gold shorts," Sam made a face.

Tina laughed at the same time as the doorbell rang and she stood up, waving Sam off as he was about to stand up. She laughed over her shoulder, "I'm sure you liked it still,"

"I felt harassed," Sam gave her a wounded look.

Tina returned, carrying a pizza box and nudged his feet off the table and placed the Domino's Pizza box there, opening it and grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza. She sat back down next to him and they comfortably settled against each other as if there were no eight years of separation between them.

It was somewhere after when Rocky appeared in all his golden briefs glory and probably beer number two and Sam's funny recount of his sophomore year in college ("Never get drunk and go streaking,") when Tina yawned, finally feeling the day's work taking effect on her and she tugged at the wool blanket next to her. With bleary eyes she fumbled with the white material and draped it over their legs and before she could even think, dropped her head against Sam's shoulder.

It was probably her soft snores that made Sam's eyes drop or perhaps the sight of scantly clad men and the funny music, but eventually Sam yawned softly and he stretched his legs out a bit. Promising to finish the movie, he adjusted the blanket around them and just as people were going crazy on screen, Sam yawned one final time before falling into comfortable sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you can leave a review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! Hope you guys are all doing well. Thanks so far for reading this. I certainly hope more people will jump on the Sam/Tina ship. Anyway, here is another update and I hope you like it!

At the same time, I hope you guys could leave me a review. I'd like to know what kind of other Sam/Tina stories you'd like to read!

Also, I am thinking of bumping this up to an 'M' rating, since things may escalate a little in the future chapters. Please let me know if you would like that!

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam woke up from the faint feeling of something tickling his neck and he groaned softly when he slowly became aware of the uncomfortable pain radiating from his neck and down his back. Cracking open his eyes, he grew aware of something pressed against his side and the incredible need to stretch his strained body. Looking at the wall clock (a cat with paws as the clock's arms), it read it was little past 8 in the morning. He guessed they slept for about six hours or so.

He looked down, feeling Tina shift against him and he couldn't help but stop the small smile that played on his lips. She looked adorable, tucked into the crook of his arm and her face pressed against his neck. His left arm held her waist and her arms were thrown around his torso.

She looked so comfortable.

Sam stared at her sleeping form for a few more moments and he couldn't help but think that this was kind of nice. Waking up like this. But of course, this really meant nothing, he thought to himself.

And while it this was a definitely nice position to hold (and did he mention that the fabric of her top was so soft under his fingers?), his body ached. His neck and back hurt like hell. And he kind of needed to pee. Before he could stop himself, he shifted slightly, hoping that he could slowly shimmy his way out of her grasp and let her sleep a few more hours.

But that slowly backfired and she whined softly and before stirring and slowly opening her eyes. Her grasp around him loosened and she blinked, before looking up and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Morning," Sam breathed, grinning slightly and his arm around her waist went slack.

Tina went rigid for a moment and she stared at Sam with wide eyes, before she relaxed and she pushed herself away from him. She looked flustered and stared at the dishevelled blonde. "Morning,"

Sam blinked and faintly wondered what just happened before grinning and sitting up and trying to slowly stretch out his sore muscles. "I think we fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I can't remember if we finished it,"

Tina nodded, looking like she was still trying to pull her composure together. "Yeah," she looked away as Sam stood up and stretched out. She heard him say something about having slept well, and she nodded her head in agreement. She did sleep well – best in the longest time – never mind she had fallen asleep against an old high school classmate.

She stood up, fumbling momentarily with the sheets and dumping them on the sofa, and collected the empty pizza box (had they seriously finished off one pizza?). She looked at Sam as he tried to manage his floppy blonde air. "Breakfast?" she asked. "Or do you have anywhere to be today?"

Sam looked at her and shrugged, not really having anything to do today. "Sure,"

Tina smiled and nodded her head walking over the kitchen and folding up the pizza box before dumping it into the trashcan. She immediately set out to fix them breakfast, silently hoping that there was something decent to eat in her fridge and pantry.

"Need any help?" Sam asked, hopping on the kitchen stool and watching her over the wooden counter.

Tina shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm good," she said. "Just make yourself comfortable,"

"The last time you said that I kind of fell asleep on your couch," Sam grinned. "I might fall asleep here too,"

Tina laughed and placed a mug of black coffee in front of him. He took it gratefully and took a sip. "Just make yourself at home," Tina shrugged. "It's nice having visitors around. I don't get them often,"

Sam looked over the rim of the yellow mug (it had cartoon dogs running around it) and he eyed her amusement. "Not even guys?"

The Asian woman looked flustered and she dropped the toast onto a white plate clumsily. She averted her gaze and placed the stack of toast on the counter. Her gaze turned back to Sam, she watched as he stared at her curiously. She swallowed. "Not even,"

Sam blinked, a bit confused, wondering why there was no guy around waiting for Tina on hand and foot. She was awesome and from all the catching up they did, he faintly wondered why they never were close in high school. She loved graphic novels, for Pete's sake! "Guys are missing out then,"

She sighed loudly and shrugged, pulling out two matching bowls with cartoon dogs on them, and placing them on the counter. "Not sure about that," she mumbled, throwing Sam a rueful grin. She turned her back to him, opening the fridge and fishing out a milk carton. Next to fridge, she picked up a box of Lucky Charms. Turning back to Sam she carefully placed everything onto the country and sat down across of him.

"What about you?" Tina asked, looking at Sam curiously as he poured some cereal into his bowl and some milk.

Sam looked up, looking at Tina with curious eyes. Tina shrugged nonchalantly and an amused smile played on her lips. "You living with anybody?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Or close to settling down?"

"Nah," Sam looked at his bow and he toyed with the cereal for a bit before shoveling some into his mouth. "Haven't been seeing anybody for about a year or so," He quirked an eyebrow. "Unless of course you count my roommate who is close to moving out anyway,"

Tina raised her eyebrow. "Not even some of your hospital lady friends? Like a pretty nurse?" she grinned.

"Did that before and it got a bit weird," Sam made a face. "Never date co-worker. Best advise yet,"

"Good thing most of my co-workers are gay," Tina gave him an amused look before biting into her buttered toast.

"I seriously thought Flounder had a thing for you," Sam grinned at her.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Flounder and Aladdin have thing,"

The two laughed loudly before resuming their breakfast with Tina and Sam talking about their co-workers and the things they did at work. They talked about their new set of friends from work and from their colleges and what kept them busy on regular work days. It surprised Sam to find Tina's schedule pretty packed during the week, with about eight performances in a week. He wondered how she kept up with that kind of schedule

"What's the name of the musical again?" Sam asked, looking curious. "King –what?"

"King and I," she supplied, looking amused.

"Cool," Sam commented as he finished off the last bits of his cereal. "I got to catch you, then,"

Tina blushed and took the bowl from him, standing up. "Sure," she said.

While Tina was doing dishes (or at least, trying to – Sam kept doing these weird impressions), they agreed to spend the day together at Central Park. And as they made their way to Central Park (after Sam changed clothes at his apartment) and they watched old couples feed the pigeons and couples hold hands, rids running around, and that somehow started into their own little weekend tradition.

"So," Sam grinned, a few months later, sitting on a park bench stretching out and enjoying the cool October breeze. "Batman or Spiderman?"

Tina looked up from her book, and wrinkled her nose. "Spiderman,"

Sam looked appalled. "Seriously? Peter Parker over Bruce Wayne," he asked the young woman with an incredulous expression. "How can you say no to Bruce Wayne?"

Tina shrugged and cocked her head to the side in an amused expression. "Peter Parker is cute," she said. In the background she could distinctly hear the clear sound of a bell, so she closed her book and stood up with Sam following suit. "Batman is a rich mysterious man," she explained calmly. "While Spiderman is kind of a dork, which is just adorable,"

Sam laughed and nodded his head, following her lead as they walked towards the ice cream vendor. "Okay, go on,"

Tina grinned at him over her shoulder, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. "And besides, the whole kissing upside down thing?" she began, her eyes sparkling. "Totally hot,"

Sam watched her for a moment before chuckling at her flustered expression. "What? No guy kissed you upside down before?"

She rolled her eyes at him and paid the ice cream vendor for their ice cream, taking the offered vanilla ice cream cone. "Unfortunately, no," she said simply, before taking a tentative lick. "A guy has yet to drop upside down in front of me,"

Sam threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and making her nearly drop her ice cream cone. She gave a sound of protest but he ignored it, grinning at her. "Then we got to find you your Spiderman then"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "Funny," she commented dryly. "But not going to happen,"

"You never know,"

"Oh, I know," Tina chuckled, and stuck her tongue out at Sam, who laughed in return, watching her twirl out of his arms and walk in front of him looking at him in amusement. He was about to say something when the familiar tune of Lady Gaga's Born this Way filled the air and Tina stopped walking backwards.

Balancing her ice cream cone, she fished out her iPhone out of her bag and answered her phone, frowning slightly at the unregistered caller ID. "Hello?"

Sam watched as her mood visibly dropped and he stared at her in worry, his ice cream cone momentarily forgotten and ice cream slowly melting and sliding over his fingers. He'd clean up later. He watched as Tina tensed for moment and her gaze flickered momentarily at him before averting her gaze to the fountain.

"You're here?" Tina frowned, she looked at her ice cream cone, white vanilla ice cream melting over her hands. She swallowed. "Like, here here?"

He watched Tina sigh and he slowly began to wonder if something was wrong. He watched her sigh, closing her eyes briefly and an expression crossed her face that he could not decipher. She looked over her shoulder, looking at something down the cobble path before glancing back at him. "Bye," he heard her say before effectively ending the call.

"Is everything –"

"Let's go," Tina said, dumping her ice cream cone into the nearest trash bin and with her sticky ice cream covered hand, she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the park's exit. As her sticky fingers curled into his, Sam did not protest and instead followed her lead and decided to talk to her later.

Which never really happened, because they somehow found themselves in the nearest bar, drinking and talking about movies from their childhood and high school and somehow, they wound up talking about their old high school relationships and how they never really worked out. Prime example: Finn and Rachelle.

"I still think they will somehow end up getting married," said Tina, downing her – what was it? Fourth? Bottle of beer.

Sam shrugged and finished off the last dregs of his beer. "With how they are at it, I'm kind of sure they will,"

Tina sighed loudly and cradled her beer. "While their relationship something is like a time bomb, it kind of works for them," she said thoughtfully, leaning against the bar and looking into the distance.

"How about you and Mike?" asked Sam, curiously.

Tina shrugged, obviously over it. "Mike was sweet. Like, my first love ever," she said. "But the distance thing? And all our dreams? Didn't work out,"

"Sorry,"

She shrugged and finished her beer. "Don't be. Mike and I are still friends," she explained. "Heard he's seeing a lady dancer or something,"

"Mercedes is engaged," supplied Sam, and he watched Tina nod her head in agreement as if already knowing the news. "It's good that you and Mike are still friends. You guys were like the only couple in high school that lasted for two years straight,"

"Mike was the sweetest," Tina agreed. She made a face as a thought crossed her mind and she looked away. "I wish other guys I've dated were like him – and not like complete assholes,"

"Assholes?" Sam sat up a bit and looked at Tina. His brows furrowed and he stared, as she cradled her beer and nodded her head.

"Complete assholes," Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm just so unlucky with guys," She sighed and looked at him with a crooked smile. "They should be more like Mike, or like you!"

Sam stared and a small smile played on his lips and he grabbed Tina's elbow gently, keeping her from teetering off the chair. She looked a bit drunk already. "C'mon you," he said gently, pulling her off the stool and making her stand. "I think you've had a little too much,"

"No, really," Tina said, grinning up at him. "You're awesome,"

Sam laughed and threw and arm around her, leading her towards the door. "And you're awesome too," he said. "Now, I think it's time to go home,"

"Like, really awesome," Tina laughed, and bumped into his chest, easily getting engulfed by his big frame as they stepped out into the cold October night. They stopped by the road, the streets being close to empty as they waited for a cab, and Tina looked up at Sam, his profile framed by the sharp light of the streetlights and she stared. Feeling her stare, Sam looked down at her, and they momentarily shared a look. Sam stared and watched her and the small smile that played on her lips. And he couldn't help but allow his lips to quirk up and share a smile with her, before swallowing and hugging her closer to him and breaking eye contact. He spotted a cab and waived it over.

After a couple months of hanging out with Tina, he kind of made her apartment like his second apartment. Which oftentimes, it made him wonder if he was short of guy friends – but later made him just realize that he like spending time with Tina more than with his other friends. So, it kind of explained why he had an extra set of keys to her apartment, and why he knew that you needed to jiggle her doorknob a bit just to get it open.

They were back to their Batman versus Spiderman debate as they stepped into her apartment. Sam easily deposited an amused Tina on the couch (who sobered up) and he slipped into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water. He returned, ready to point out that Batman had the best gadgets, when he stopped and stared at Tina having slid off the couch and now sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and her head thrown back against the seat. "That's a horrible position to keep, sit up,"

Tina lolled her head towards Sam, and watched him approach. "My back hurts,"

Sam smiled, looking amused and set the two glasses on the coffee table. "That's what you get if you slump over the bar for so long," he light scolded her and chuckled when she made a face at him. "Scoot a bit forward," he directed her, and moved to sit down right behind her and gently guiding her in between his legs.

"You're the best masseur ever," Tina closed her eyes and grinned.

"I haven't even started," Sam chuckled. "And I'm a registered Physical Therapist, not a masseur,"

Tina opened her eyes, and leaned her head back, staring into Sam's amused eyes. "You're still awesome,"

He chuckled and shook his head. Gently guiding her head back into place, and placing one hand on her shoulder, he bent down a little and guided his other hand to her lower back to make her sit up straight. Slowly, he set out to massaging her shoulders and back, smiling softly when he heard he sigh in content and lean into his touch. His hands tingled when they ghosted over the planes of her neck. He quirked his lips.

"You have to continue," mumbled Tina, slowly literally becoming putty in Sam's hands.

"You have a million knots," commented Sam as he kneaded her shoulder. "What do they make you do in those productions?"

"I'm just stressed," mumbled Tina.

Sam leaned a little bit closer as he lower his hands down her back. "Work?"

"Work," she nodded.

"That phone call at the park?"

He felt her go rigid under his hands for a moment, and perhaps he pushed it. He waited for a second before resuming his ministrations and she sighed softly under her breath just as his fingers ghosted over her neck. "Yeah,"

"Want to talk about it?"

Tina shook her head slightly. "It's nothing," she assured him, her voice soft.

Sam nodded and allowed his hands to rest on her shoulders, massaging them gently. "Okay," he told her. "But you know we can talk about it, right?"

Tina smiled and looked up to him, her head thrown back and leaning against his right tight. Her eyes looked up at him in amusement and he couldn't her but admit how adorable she looked. "Like girl talk?"

His lips quirked. "Maybe not like girl talk,"

Tina chuckled. "Thanks, Sam," she paused, staring at him. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were a bit flushed, maybe it was because of the massage and the room's heating system. "I really mean it you know," she said while staring at. "You're really awesome,"

And there it was again, that moment, that kind of moment they had a while ago at the bar – and perhaps many times before that (at the park, at the restaurant, at the hospital, or museum, or when he'd pick her up behind the theatre) – and it felt so right and strange and new that it kind of made Sam stare at Tina with something pounding within him. He swallowed and smiled softly. "You're awesome too,"

She felt his left hand on her neck and it kind of thrilled her, the touch of his hand against her skin. And something was beating wildly within her and she just knew that there was a moment. Maybe it was the alcohol, or all the stress, or the feel of Sam's hands and actually being in _between his legs _for crying out loud, but she suddenly felt dizzy and warm. Her gaze dropped to his quirked lips and her throat went dry.

If he didn't take this moment, he'd probably beat himself over it. He promised he'd figure this out later, but when her gaze dropped for a second, he just knew what he had to do. And in a slow swoop, he bent down and he could hear her soft intake of breath as his lips ghosted over hers. It was a bit awkward, him sitting down and her head on his leg, a kiss that was a bit upside down and awkward and sloppy, but when he felt her small hand snake around his right calf for support and push herself into him, _hell, _she was right – the Spiderman upsidedown kiss was hot.

Tina hummed softly Sam pressed down on her a little more and her fingers gripped onto his leg for support. She felt his tongue sweep across her own and she practically melted. She felt his hand ghost behind her back, gently nudging her to turn around.

She tried to turn around, fumbling slightly, a she felt Sam's hot sigh brush past her cheek and a soft mumble against her lips. She closed her eyes as her hand pushed against his knee just as she was about to turn around. Then the moment was broken when out of the blue, her phone rang, loudly, and startling them both.

Tina stopped and stared. Her eyes wide and she stumbled back a bit, away from Sam – who looked as stunned as she was. Her mind was reeling and her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She swallowed thickly.

"I—I should get that," her voice cracked and she stumbled to stand up. Sparing Sam one quick look, she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and checked who was calling. Annoyed, she cancelled the call and turned back to Sam.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam took a deep breath and stared at Tina. He kind of swore that his mind just exploded. But, he also didn't want to push things – not now. Whatever pushing things really meant. _This was so confusing. _He sighed. He stared at Tina's wide eyes, taking in her blush, and the dishevelled hair. It kind of took his breath away. He swallowed. "I…"

Tina smiled slightly and averted her gaze. "Sam…"

Sam smiled softly. "Sorry, I… I think, the massage thing went a bit overboard," His heart was pounding like crazy. _Overboard, my ass._

"It's okay," mumbled Tina. A blush ghosting over her cheeks and she stared at the blue throw pillow. Her gaze shifted towards her clock. Her head – heart –was pounding. She needed to think. "It's late,"

Sam nodded and stood up. He picked up his jacket and threw it on. He sent her a tentative smile as they walked towards her door. "I'll see you,"

Tina nodded and she gave him a small smile. "Yeah,"

Still kind of overwhelmed with what just happened, Sam nodded and he stepped through the door. "Good night,"

"Night," Tina said softly, giving Sam one final wave and smile before closing the door and locking it. She sighed loudly, her hand still on the doorknob and she stared blankly at her hand.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you guys could leave a review and share this story to other Sam/Tina fans! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm excited to post the other chapters soon. Though, apologies for typos or grammatical errors, I don't get enough time to review these things thoroughly.

Thanks again for the reviews and I hope more Samtina followers will pop up along the way!

(Thanks for those who let me know that the 'M' rating was alright with you. This won't happen until around chapter 8 or so. Please let me know how you feel about bumping up the rating and the storyline (sexiness). Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tina didn't hear from Sam for about a week, which she thought was kind of okay. She already had a lot on her mind and it didn't help that everything now kind of interfered with their performances. All she could think about was that moment. And it frustrated her that she could not forget – or at least compartmentalize. She almost forgot some of her lines (but luckily she didn't!). And she hadn't placed her heart into rehearsals as well.

And it didn't really help either when she slipped backstage Tuesday night when she rushed off stage for her costume change. She slipped, and her hip hit the wooden floor noiselessly and she stifled a squeal. She now sported a huge bruise on her hip, and it still kind of hurt.

They were packing up for the night, done with their second performance of the day (it was one of those days where they did two shows in a day), when Bryan (aka Aladdin) slid into her dressing room and watched her in the mirror.

"You okay?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. His chestnut hair fell into his eyes and as Tina watched him in the mirror, she kind of hoped he wasn't gay and that she could just focus on him – instead of Sam. Of course, Bryan was gay. Luck wasn't really on her side.

"I'm good," Tina shrugged and pulled her hair into a ponytail before sliding out of her chair and picking up her gym bag. "Just a lot on my mind,"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "It's like you have a million things on your mind," he countered. "You nearly mowed down the King earlier. And I don't know, you might just end up with capital punishment for that,"

Her lips quirked into a smile and she turned off the lights. "Sorry,"

Bryan offered her an encouraging smile and hugged her. "Just don't let it eat you up, okay?" he told her. "Whatever that is, you'll pull through,"

Tina hugged him back. "Thanks,"

"Going home?" he asked, as they walked down the hallway. They waved at a couple of dancers. "You need some sleep. You got bags,"

She winced and touched her cheek. "I know," she sighed. "I'm just meeting somebody for coffee and then I'll bury myself under five blankets and sleep,"

"Still no heat?"

Tina shook her head. "Yeah," she made a face. "My landlady is trying to fix our heating system. She said that it might still be like that until next week. If I'm not coming to work any time this week, you know I probably died of hypothermia,"

Bryan hugged her again as they reached his dressing room. "You're welcome to stay with Jake and I,"

Tina smiled. "I'll invade the love nest when I can," she hugged him. "Thanks,"

"See you tomorrow, T,"

Tina waved and slipped out the backdoor, pulling her jacket closed and looking around. It was already a little past 10 in the evening and she kind of desperately wanted to go home. Her hip was throbbing and her back started to hurt – Sam did massages so well! And a thought crossed her mind, and she blushed.

"Took you long enough,"

She looked around and spotted the speaker. Her face was neutral and she stepped closer to him, taking in his familiar profile of short clean cut black hair, long neck, and strong, defined chin. Broad, muscled shoulders concealed underneath a worn leather jacket. Stuffing her hands into her jacket, she asked. "No hello?"

"Hello,"

A rueful smile played on her lips and she sighed softly. "C'mon," She stepped around him and took the lead down the road. She heard him follow behind her and her heart beat loudly in her chest. Aching. They walked silently, taking each other in, and headed towards a nearby diner.

It was kind of uncanny how Sam and Tina had this impossible way of bumping into each other. But as Sam had dinner with some of friends from the hospital Emily nudged him and pulled his attention away from his burger (Tina liked burgers, he thought), that he caught sight of her again.

"Hey isn't that your lady friend? Tina?" Emily asked, pointing at the raven haired girl, just as she stepped into the old diner.

Sam nodded and he contemplated what to do next. His mind went back to the kiss – that _hot _– kiss. And the fact that he did not call her and that he was kind of a douche for not calling. He wasn't sure right now what to do next. It was just that, he had a lot on his mind, and he kind of didn't want to ruin things with her. He needed to make sure everything was okay. But, he liked spending time with her, and those awesome moments with her – they were just awesome, and that kiss, he liked the kiss - and god, he was rambling.

"Hot stuff," Emily whistled, leaning on the table and blatantly staring at the man that stepped into the diner.

Sam looked up and then instantly frowned, as the guy stepped behind Tina and placed his hand on her lower back, steering her towards one of the booths. From where he sat, he could see that they were talking but over the noise in the diner and the distance between them, he couldn't make out a word.

"Is he her boyfriend?" asked Emily, leaning into Sam and still not tearing her gaze away from the man. He was in deep conversation with Tina.

Something didn't settle right with Sam, as he watched the two in the booth across of them. Was that guy's Tina's boyfriend? Didn't she just tell him a while ago that she wasn't seeing anybody? But then again, Sam hadn't been in touch for a week, so maybe she met a guy? He kind of looked like a performer or an artist type, so maybe yeah, he was somebody Tina would be interested in. As he watched the guy slide his hands across the table and obviously take Tina's hands into his, Sam looked away and felt his insides churn. And why did it bother him again?

Taking note of Sam's noticeable change in behaviour, Emily and Dave looked at each other and immediately jumped into a new conversation, talking about the Johnsons' operation. It seemed to have caught Sam's interest because he easily joined the conversation, though he couldn't help glance at Tina's' table once in a while. _It wasn't as if the guy was THAT good looking._

They were somewhere in between talking about the dissection and the transplant, when a loud shout rang through the diner and the distinct slamming of hands against a table, followed by a loud crash and something breaking. Sam quickly whipped his head around in the direction and the sight had him on his feet in no time.

"I can't believe you," the guy breathed, eyes narrowing and fists on the table.

Tina was pressed against her chair and her heart was beating wildly. She kept her stony face, and ignored the hot sting of coffee spilt on her thigh. "You're making a scene, Jay,"

Jay gave her a withering glare. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" he sneered. "You're nothing. I don't know why I even bother,"

"Sir, I'm sorry but we are going to ask you to leave," one of the evening managers stepped up to their table. Both Tina and Jay ignored him as they stared at each other. "You're bothering our customers,"

"You're the one who is messed up," Tina countered and when she saw the familiar glint in his eyes, she scooted down her booth, putting more distance between them.

"You'll regret this," Jay glowered. "Bitch,"

Tina was about to retaliate, anger and hurt flashing through her eyes, when a familiar figure rushed towards their table, pushing past the worried manager. Glaring, Sam shoved Jay away from Tina. "Don't talk to her like that,"

Jay sent Sam a withering glare. "This is none of your business,"

"It is if you're being an asshole to her," Sam glowered and glanced at Tina, and his ears rang with anger at the sight of her – eyes wide, shards of broken china on the floor, cheeks flushed, and warm blotch of probably coffee on her thigh_. Who was this asshole anyway?_

"Piss off," Jay sneered at Sam. He grabbed his scarf from the table and he locked eyes with Tina. "And you, I hope you fuck up again," he paused. "Slut,"

And that's where it kind of exploded for Sam and his fist cleanly connect with the guy's jaw, sending Jay flying backwards and wonderfully on the ground. He heard Tina shout his name in the background but all he could focus on right now was wiping that grin off the asshole's face. When the dude scrambled to his feet, blood trickling down his lips, Sam lunged forward again and placed all his weight into his next punch, muffling the expletive and sending him to the ground again. He would have lunged again had he not been grabbed by his arms and pulled back by his friends.

"You asshole," shouted Jay, scrambling to his feet and trying to jump at Sam when somebody grabbed his arms from behind. He struggled and he glared at the blonde. "Fuck you,"

"Just leave, Jay," Tina said, standing up and glaring at him. "And don't show up again,"

Jay struggled and pulled his arms free from the guy who restrained him. He glared at everybody and wiped the blood from his lips. Straightening his jacket, he sent Tina a scathing glare. "You're not even worth all of this shit,"

Tina glared at him, keeping her gaze and watching him silently as Jay sent them all one final glare before stalking out of the dinner and slamming the door shut with a resounding bang. When the door closed, she let out a shuddering breath and closer her eyes briefly. Next to her, the manager set to work to apologize to the few diners and promised free coffee for everyone.

"Tina?"

Sam's concerned voice drifted through her ears and she opened her eyes, staring up at Sam with tired and worried eyes. Her eyes were galzed. Her gaze drifted down to his right hand and the angry red bruise that was starting to form on his hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered and took his big hand into her small ones.

Sam winced slightly when his hand stretched over hers but he let it slide and instead stared down at her, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe we should put ice on it," Tina told him, looking up at him.

And for the first time since he had known her, she looked so small and vulnerable. As far as Sam could remember, even from way back in high school, Tina was this strong-empowered-justice wielding woman. But now, she looked tiny against his tall frame, cradling his bruised hand. "Okay," he said softly.

Nodding, she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Looking at the manager, she apologized and paid for the coffee and the broken cup. Looking at Sam, she still held his hand and wordlessly led him outside. She easily hailed a cab, and they both stepped into the backseat of the cab. The ride was silent, with Sam watching her and Tina absently stroking the bruised hand.

They didn't speak as they stepped into her apartment and when they entered her kitchen. She simply directed him to sit down by the counter before she opened her freezer and pulled out an ice tray. In a minute, she grabbed a cold pack and filled it with the ice.

"Here," she told Sam and placed it gently on his hand.

"Thanks," Sam nodded and looked at his hand briefly, before looking up again and starting at her worried expression. "Tina,"

"Jay and I used to date," she answered his unspoken question, offering him a rueful smile. "We broke up once I figured out what a jerk he was,"

"Kind of an asshole if you ask me," muttered Sam.

Tina shrugged. "Yeah,"

"He didn't—?"

Tina looked at him, staring at his worried expression. "No,"

Sam nodded and they remained silent for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Sam swallowed, still worried and disturbed by the recent turn of events. "Tina,"

"I'm sorry," she simply told him.

Sam blinked, not understanding what she was apologizing for. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her tired features and he defeated look. Standing up, Sam dropped the ice pack on the counter, and in one swift move, he hugged her. "It's alright,"

It felt like she was enveloped in a warm cocoon and Tina buried herself into his embrace, feeling her resolve slowly crumble. Swallowing thickly, she hugged him back and listened to his steady heartbeat. His warmth was comforting and she didn't want him to leave. "I'm tired,"

Sam nodded and pulled away. He swallowed thickly and contemplated what to do next. "It's late," he said. "I should go home and let you rest. Are you-?"

Her small hand snaked its way up his hand, ghosting over the bruise, and settling around his forearm. She stopped him from pulling away and she looked at him softly. "Stay?"

There are a million and one reasons why he should tell her no, that he had to go home – like, the fact they had kissed a week ago, that he hadn't talked to her, that he was so damn confused and that he actually wanted to be here with her right now and comfort her, but also not want to ruin their newfound friendship, and it was just confusing him even more. And so he nodded and looked at her. "Okay,"

She'd think about everything later. Right now, she was just tired and needed rest. This was becoming too much for her and thinking about Sam and everything right now was just too much. After he nodded, she simply grabbed his wrist and led him towards her bedroom. They stepped into her room, silently, and she dropped his wrist, and slid off her jacket, dropping it unceremoniously next to her bed. And without sparing him a second glance, she slid into her bed – jeans and all, and bundled herself up in blankets.

Sam tried desperately to process this moment. He told her that he'd stay, and he wasn't quite sure that it would also mean sleeping in the same bed as her. And _my god _this was so dizzying right now. He swallowed thickly, and quickly surveyed the room, it was a mess of clothes, pictures and posters. Deciding, he took off his jacket, finally noting how cold it was in the room, and he silently slipped into bed with her. As he settled himself down next to her, blankets bundled over them, and he hesitantly slid behind her and lay there, awkwardly for a moment. As silence fell on them and he listened to her soft breathing he faintly wondered what this would mean to them now.

"Heat's out," she said softly and her cold hand slipped into his and pulled it over her, tucking it close to her stomach. Her fingers ghosted over his knuckles briefly before he twisted his hands and allowed his fingers intertwine with hers.

He felt her let out a shuddering sigh and he pulled her closer to him, swallowing at the action and he again silently wondered if this was kind of entering uncharted territory already (who was he kidding? He was already!). Flush against him, he nodded and placed his head next to hears. "It's alright," he mumbled, and as Tina listened to him inhale softly against her neck she thought he meant it in more ways than one. It was going to be alright.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you guys could leave a review! We're moving forward with the story! I'm excited where this will lead the two characters!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi guys! Here's chapter 6 of this story! Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you guys could send in more reviews so that I can get more ideas from you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee!

* * *

Chapter 6

She woke up at around 3 in the morning with a soft throb in her left arm and she shifted, trying to get comfortable again. She felt somebody next to her shift as well and she felt herself stiffen for a moment, before everything came back to her. Her heart sped up and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt his hot breath ghost over her neck. _Oh, god. _

Sam. Sam Evans was in her bed.

And as she mulled that though over in her head and felt his hands ghost over her waist, her mind went back to the kiss they shared and how everything was so confusing to her. And now, how amazingly good it felt to lie next to him.

Before she could even finish her train of thought, she felt Sam shift next to her, drawing his hands around her body and pulling her flush towards him. Chest to chest, her head buried into his neck and his arms securely around her. When he sighed softly, a sound of content perhaps, something bubbled inside of her and she couldn't help but smile softly into his neck. _And god, he cuddled. Perfect._

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Sam woke up to a mess of tangled arms and legs and despite himself, he hummed in appreciation at the soothing feeling of Tina next to him. Because, confusing or not, it felt damn good. But no matter how much he wanted to stay like this for a little while longer, Sam realized he had to leave and head back to his apartment. He had work and couldn't afford to be late.

With a little bit of effort and a lot care, Sam removed himself from Tina and gently covered her with a couple of blankets. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment, thinking what he should do. She looked beautiful, sleeping in a thick cocoon of white and grey and her hair splayed around her shoulders.

He left her a note, telling her that he already left for work and that he'd see her later after her show. (_Coffee and waffles. My treat – and I promise no breaking of cups!) _As he stepped out of her apartment and made his way to his, he wondered about what he has been feeling lately. It wasn't like he wasn't in a relationship before but as he thought about it, this thing with Tina and all his feelings for her were totally different. Maybe it was because they shared so much in common and they had been friends for the longest time. Maybe that's why this was so different.

And the fact that she liked Avatar, graphic novels, and that she totally got his impressions and laughed at his jokes. And that he liked the way her eyes would twinkle and the funny dance jig that she would do when she got excited.

And the fact that she was always around – like always, and that the eight years they've never seen each other since high school never really existed. And that she was just the perfect kisser – hot and upside down. And that she fit perfectly into his arms, tiny and just right.

And, god he was rambling.

"Either you're thinking of getting laid or you got laid last night," Dave leaned against the nurse station, whispering loudly at Sam as the blonde man passed by.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Nothing like that,"

Dave offered an amused grin. "It's Tina, isn't it?"

"Ah, well," Sam rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You're totally obvious," said Dave. "You both are," he paused and walked around the blue work station, joining Sam in the hallway. The two began their trek down the hall. "And after that whole fiasco last night, there was a lot of comforting and mushy stuff if there was no wild monkey sex involved,"

"There are kids in here," Sam looked around wildly, hoping nobody could have heard their conversation. "I guess were trying to figure things out now?" he shrugged. "Tina's an awesome friend and I don't want to totally screw this up,"

Dave stopped in front of the supplies room door and offered Sam a knowing smile. "The fact that you're thinking about not wanting to screw things up, that's got to mean something,"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Then go for it, man," Dave shrugged. "You said it yourself, she's awesome. And in my book, if she's awesome, makes you happy, and gets you for the dork that you are, then go get her, tiger."

"I'm not a dork," Sam laughed.

"Says the man who is wearing scrubs with tiny hearts and Mickey Mouse prints,"

"Whatever, man," Sam shook his head and chuckled in amusement. "But, thanks,"

Dave shrugged nonchalantly. "What are bros for?" he grinned. "And seriously, if you don't tap that soon, you never know who might do it before you. And you don't want another jerk like from last night creeping in on her,"

Sam's smile fell at the memory of Jay and his insults. "That guy was a total douche,"

"Right," Dave nodded. "So better talk to Tina soon and figure things out between the two of you," he shrugged and patted the blonde man's shoulder. "And besides, from the looks of things, you're already into it pretty deep,"

Sam waved him off and laughed and shook his head, a bit flustered and lost at words. Deep? Really?

"Just saying it as I see it," Dave grinned as his pager beeped. "Okay, back to work. Dr. Love is out and Nurse Dave is back on duty, gotta distribute some bedpans to some kids,"

"Later, dude," Sam bumped fists with Dave before quickly heading towards the therapy wing. As he greeted the nurse at the attending desk and headed towards his patient, Sam wondered if Dave was right. And somehow the memory of Tina, her sleeping form, and her clear laughter and warm presence filled his mind, and a small smile played on his lips. Okay, so there goes the reality about that matter and an odd excitement filled him.

Tina stepped into the Starbucks down the road of their theatre, thankful that Sam picked something closer. Her heart beat slightly at the thought of Sam her mind was instantly brought back to the feel of him around her. And god, it felt good.

Did that sound perverted?

She made a face and blushed as another thought, with less clothes crossed her mind and she immediately crushed that thought. Not now. Not when everything was still so messy. It looked like she was early, which was okay by her, it gave her little more time to think.

As she took her seat by the window and dropped her bag underneath the table she folder her arms on top of the brown circular table and placed her head on them. She liked Sam, she would be crazy to say that that wasn't true. Because god help her, it was true and she absolutely liked everything about the blonde man.

And she kind of wanted another kiss from him – and more.

She buried her head into her arms and sighed softly feeling the familiar lurch of apprehension and fear inside of her. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to risk it.

"Please don't tell me you make it a habit now to fall asleep on me,"

Tina sat up, flinching slightly at the sudden movement as her back ached and she looked at an amused Sam. He was out of his scrubs and dressed in casual jeans and grey shirt and black jacket. He dropped his backpack under the table and took a seat across of her.

"I wasn't sleeping," Tina offered him a small smile.

Sam grinned. "Okay, resting your eyes then,"

Tina stared at Sam, taking in his amused features and his twinkling eyes. His fingers lightly drummed across the table and as she looked at him, she faintly wondered what's there not to like about Sam Evans. God, she was like a high school girl again.

"Coffee?" asked Sam. He fished out his wallet from his jeans and stood up. "The usual?" when he received a nod from Tina, he quickly rushed off to the counter and ordered a black coffee for himself and a cappuccino for Tina.

Sam returned a little while later, with their coffee and placed the steaming mug in front of her. He offered her a lopsided grin. "No breaking of cups,"

Tina looked up from staring at the foamy mug and she gave Sam a small smile. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Sam shrugged. "The kids were pretty fun. We have this kid who is undergoing therapy after breaking both of his legs. He's doing good progress,"

Tina nodded and smiled. "That's nice," she said. "Looks like the kids are in good hands with you around,"

Sam chuckled and sipped is coffee. "How about you?" he paused and looked at her for a moment. A small smile played on his lips. "Sleep well?"

She blushed when he stared at her, locking as with her. Averting her gaze, she began to fiddle with her mug, and feeling her stomach flutter under his gaze. "Today was good," she said, still looking at her mug. Looking up, she gave him a tentative smile. "Sorry for making you stay at my place last night,"

Sam shrugged, leaning back a bit and looking at her. "I didn't mind," he told her and gave her a reassuring smile. "It was a bit cold though,"

Tina made a face. "Sorry, my heating is still broken. They said to have it fixed this weekend,"

"You'll get sick," commented Sam.

"I have enough blankets to last me until the weekend," Tina shrugged. "They're warm enough. If it gets too freezing, I'll crash at my friend's place. He has an extra room,"

"He?"

Tina stared at Sam, wondering if she heard right at his tone and her stomach fluttered again. She hid her smile behind her cup of cappuccino. "Flounder,"

"Oh," Sam chuckled under his breath, a bit sheepish and looked at Tina. Clearing his throat, he sat up a bit and decided to ask her about yesterday. "So, last night,"

Tina looked at him and nervously crossed her legs under the table. She jumped slightly when her foot bumped into Sam's leg, and she swallowed when he stared at her non-pulsed and shifted in his seat. "Sorry about that," she told him, averting his gaze and looking at her half-empty cup. "Things with Jay have always been a bit messy,"

"Is he the one who keeps on calling you?" Sam asked, while briefly looking at her iPhone on the table.

"Yeah," she paused. "He started calling once he got back into New York and he found out I was here as well,"

"Has he called you today?"

Tina shook her head. "No," An amused smile played on her lips. "After you nearly knocking his teeth out, I don't think he'll call anytime soon or try to talk," A frowned played on her lips and she visibly deflated, her gaze dropping to his hand that rested on the table. There were still clear bruises on his knuckles. Instantly her left hand reached for it, her fingers grazing over the knuckles. "You shouldn't have punched him,"

Sam huffed softly and watched her fingers dance over his knuckles. "He deserved it with the way he treated you,"

She shifted and looked at him, worried. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a bit," Sam told her, still watching her fingers. They stopped their strokes and lightly rested over his palm. Her hand was soft over his and her fingers were soothing. "The ice helped last night,"

Tina nodded, taking his answer. She looked at his bruised hand and watching with interest as he shifted his hand slightly and allowed his thumb to curl around her thumb and very slowly trace a random pattern along it. She bit her lip at the gesture and her gaze flickered to Sam's face, he stared at her intently.

"Tina," he began, his voice heavy with intent. "I…"

She knew where this was going, and she felt her heart speed up a bit. Her insides fluttered and for a brief moment she felt herself panic. Her gaze dropped to her wristwatch, taking in the time, and she quickly snatched her hand away just as Sam was about to continue. She swallowed and with wide eyes, took in his surprised expression. Her heart sped up and she stood up. "It's late," she began breathlessly and she averted her gaze. Standing up, she fumbled to get her bag and maybe hurry out of Starbucks in a haze of panic.

"Tina," She felt him stand up, maybe stumble out of his chair, and in one quick move he gently held onto her wrist. And she watched with wide eyes as familiar bruised fingers wrapped around her slim wrist. "Wait,"

There were a million and one thought that were racing through her mind, as she stood awkwardly in front of the blonde man. He held her firmly, albeit it was gentle. And she just stood there, kind of feeling breathless and her heart was speeding. _This never happened to her before. _"Sam,"

"Don't go yet," he told her and he looked at her, and she was sure she kind of melted under his stare and his gentle hold. It reminded her of his touch last night and when they kissed and it sent tingles down her spine. And she blinked as she blushed and her mind continued to reel.

"Movie night?"

The question held so much more meaning far from the usual movie night invitation. It tumbled out of her mouth even before she could even think of the question. She offered him a tentative smile when she watched his eyes twinkle and a small smile played on his lips. He let go of her hand, allowing to drop it to her side, and he nodded. "Avatar?"

She hoisted her bag over her shoulder, the moment – whatever that just was – slowly lifting and an amused smile played on her lips. "Lion King,"

Sam chuckled and they slowly made their way towards the door, relief flooding through him and he smiled at Tina. "Pocahontas 2?"

He gave her a playful look and Tina laughed, her heart fluttering and she looked at him, her eyes twinkling and feeling at ease again. She took his hand, the bruised one, and tugged him out of the coffee shop, as they stepped out into the cold, she felt his hand shift in hers and their fingers intertwine. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sam smile and she couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross her lips as well.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you can leave a review! If you have story ideas, let me know and i would be happy to write them for you!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is it! HUGE development for Sam and Tina! It's an exciting development which I hope all of you will love! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam liked Halloween because it always gave him a good excuse to dress up. And when he was a little kid, he got candy, which was a big plus. Now that he was older and too big to fit into his Robin costume (Robin was way cooler than Batman, because sidekicks are the best), alcohol and pizza replaced the customary candy and his usual superhero outfits were now just a few sizes bigger and more badass.

This year, since work gave him little time to prepare for Halloween, he opted to go for the zombie doctor look. It was relatively easy to produce, using one of his old boring light blue scrubs from the time when he was still an intern, tearing off the sleeves, pouring fake blood on it, and adding a few tears here and there. It wasn't one of his best costumes (last year, he went out as Captain America) but it was the best he could do.

It was actually the best he and his other friends from work could do. Actually, as Sam surveyed Dave in his superhero costume (which was just a red cape and nothing more) and Emily in her Sexy Nurse get up, his costume was the most creative (on a certain level) among his friends.

Of course, later on in the evening as Tina's friends joined them at the club and filled their lounge area, their costumes looked like crap compared to the performers. There was an Apache Indian, Rogue from the X-Men, Edward Cullen, and a scantily dressed Cleopatra.

Tina wasn't around yet, since according to the Apache Indian (Bryan) she had to help his boyfriend into his costume. Sam later learned that the Apache Indian was Aladdin and that his boyfriend's name was Jake (though Sam knew he was Flounder).

Sam met Tina's friends a couple of times. They weren't formally introduced but they'd bump into each other if he'd hang out with Tina along Broadway. Which brought Sam to another dilemma – the whole 'hanging out with Tina' since he wasn't sure if what they've been doing was considered dating – or seeing each other, or whatever you'd like to label it.

Since the whole sleeping together incident (and by that, he meant just actual sleeping not really sleeping _together _– not that he would mind, mind you) and that moment at Starbucks about two weeks ago, they simply continued where they left off. Though, the past days had Sam sleeping more often at Tina's (nothing happened) and they spent more time together than he'd think they spent together while they were still in High School. By now, he knew that her favourite band was Florence + the Machine but she was an ultimate fan girl of the Backstreet Boys. And he was sure she looked amused when he told her that he kind of had crush on Britney Spears when he was a teen and that he absolutely loved Mocha ice cream.

And as Sam drank his beer, and faintly listened to Bryan talk about his plans of trying out for a role in Miss Saigon, he thought of what he and Tina had going on. That moment when he tried to bring it up, the kiss and what they were doing, they never really brought it up again. Though, he did note that it did feel like they were carefully dancing around each other. Not that he minded, as long as he could spend time with her, which was totally awesome in his book.

But then again, as he watched a couple down the room make out, Sam's mind went back to Tina's sleeping form next to him and the kiss they had a month ago. He was sure he felt his insides churn at the thought and would give anything to do that kiss all over again.

"So are you and Tina like dating?" asked Cleopatra she gave Sam an amused smile when he looked at her startled.

"Uh, sorry?" He thought he heard her wrong over the loud techno music.

Cleopatra's eyes twinkled. "You and Tina dating?"

Sam scratched his chin, smearing the red face paint a little. "Uh."

Cleopatra laughed and took a dainty sip from her mojito. The actors couldn't really drink a lot tonight, they had a show tomorrow. "Don't worry," she told him and waved a perfectly manicured hand at him. "She talks about you a lot,"

Sam grinned goofily. She talked about him? "Yeah?"

The actress laughed and nodded. "Yeah. You and your comic book collection," The two chuckled and she was about to continue, when her jaw dropped and stared at something a little to their right. "Oh my god, Bryan," She swatted the half-naked Indian resoundly on the chest.

Sam turned around and like the rest of the group, and some other patrons, openly gapped as Madonna and Catwoman made their way through the crowd linked arm in arm and giggling loudly.

"Okay, now that's something you don't see every day," muttered Dave.

"Oh, god. Jake," Bryan stared with wide eyes at Madonna.

And they all stared at Madonna, in her skimpy corset, fishnet stockings, red heels, blonde curls, and sparkly and very pointed cone shaped bra. And as Sam stared, he was sure that the tips even blinked. And as the Madonna impersonator approached, he was sure that she was actually a he and from the looks of it, it was Bryan's boyfriend Jake.

But was caught Sam's attention was not Madonna and her blinking breasts, but really the woman next to her in all her black leather glory. And Sam was sure he needed another round of beer as he watched totally entranced as Tina's exposed hips swayed with every step she took in those killer boots and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel to her lean stomach, following the black straps of leather that wrap around her stomach to her chest covered in a black leather bikini top. She didn't wear a mask but instead wore cat ears that were a bit on the fluffy side. Sam stared and swallowed. _Damn._

"Hot damn," breathed Dave, voicing Sam's thoughts and staring at the approaching duo.

"Hello, ladies!" Madonna waved at them as they finally reached their table and she did an elaborate wave and thrust her hips at them. "Time act like virgins and get touched for the very first time!"

"Oh god," Bryan slapped his hand to his face and sighed loudly. "Is he drunk?"

Tina shrugged and offered the group an amused grin as she leaned against one of the chairs. "No. Maybe it's the wig, too tight around his head,"

It was an interesting sight, to watch an Apache Indian pull Madonna into the seat next to him and the group began to chat animatedly about their costumes and the cone bras ("I got them on sale," shared Jake) and Tina laughed in amusement before shuffling into the crowded space and taking a seat on the red sofa next to Sam.

"Hi!" Tina smiled at Sam, taking in his costume and staring at the dribble of blood that ran down his neck. "Nice costume,"

Sam was perhaps too preoccupied by the fact that she was dressed as an incredibly sexy Catwoman that he kind of lost his thought process for a few minutes and his ability to speak. He was more focused on how her skin kind of glistened under the colourful lights of the club and her eyes sparkled in mischief.

"Girl, you look hot," Emily greeted Tina and the two exchanged wide grins.

"Love your costume," Tina told Emily, and the redhead (clearly already buzzed) adjusted the red strap of her bra that purposely peeked out of her tiny nurse uniform.

"You look great," Sam told Tina, after he found his voice (and his brains) and he looked at her, though purposely trying not to stare – which was kind of hard. He was starting to like leather more and more. He swallowed at the thought.

She looked like a cat, albeit an adorably hot one, as a pleased grin crossed her face. Her ears, Sam noted were a little bit crooked. Which kind of looked cute. "Thanks," she told him. "Too bad that I couldn't find a mask or proper ears for this costume," she giggled and fingered the fluffy cat ears. "I got these at the toy store,"

Sam laughed. "That's why they're a bit on the fluffy side,"

She giggled and crossed her legs, the action causing him to stare at the leather clad legs before averting his eyes to somewhere else. "Yeah," she said.

Loud techno and trance music filled the club and the group talked loudly over the music before eventually Cleopatra made an announcement that she wanted to dance and made a grab for Madonna and Tina and the trio stumbled away and onto a platform, laughing loudly and cheering with a group of Vampires and monsters. As the beat picked up, Bryan joined the trio and they all disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Sam was busy talking to Rogue and Edward Cullen, about their show King and I (he still had not yet caught a show – they were constantly sold out). Though, he liked to admit, that his attention was divided between listening to the two actors and to the dance floor, where he was sure that he caught sight of Tina's bare back doing some enticing sways. And he was sure that other men were also appreciating the view – not that he was appreciating the view.

And besides, wasn't she cold in what little she was wearing?

It was maybe some time later when Tina returned to their table, looking a bit flushed from dancing and an amused smile playing on her lips. Sam looked up and watched her just as a half-naked man walked beside her. Some dude trying to be Jacob Black from Twilight. "One dance?"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "No, thanks," she gave him an apologetic grin.

"Meow, Catwoman," the blue-eyed man grinned at her, leaning in a bit as Tina stopped to maneuver around the chairs and get to the sofa. "Let me know if you change your mind,"

Tina grinned and slipped past Dave's chair, her hips swaying slightly and she shot the shirtless guy a grin. "Sure," and her eyes twinkled in mischief as she sat down next to Sam, ignoring Sam's look and she kept her stare at the other guy.

The guy stared at Tina, before a grin crossed his face and he shook his head. "Meow," and he waved, chuckling to himself and finding another woman to talk to.

Sam played with his beer bottle, not really liking the exchange and for a brief moment stared at Tina. He watched her as she took a small sip from her beer (still her first) and he faintly wondered if other guys had hit on her like that. The thought didn't settle well with him.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Sam, looking at Tina.

Tina laughed and turned to Sam, her eyes dancing a bit. "We took a cab coming over and I had a coat on when I got here, which by the way is in the coatroom," she told him.

"Oh," Sam breathed. He looked at her awkwardly before taking another drink from his beer. After emptying his bottle, Edward Cullen pulled out a camera and announced it was picture time. The group did some wacky poses, before Emily roughly pushed Tina into Sam, making her tumble into his chest and laugh in amusement. "Hey!"

"Smile, you two!" Emily instructed.

Tina blushed as she felt Sam shift next to her and she straightened, feeling his arm instinctively draw around her as she tumbled into him. She bit the inside of her cheek as his hand brushed against her back and rested on her hip, touching just a hint of skin. Her insides fluttered and she briefly looked at him, before leaning closer and they both grinned at the camera.

Edward Cullen looked satisfied as he took a couple of shots before turning around and taking a few pictures of some of the patrons and Bryan and Jake kissing on the dance floor. He rushed off towards them, announcing that this was perfect blackmail material.

Tina sat up a little but later found out that she couldn't move far since Sam still had his arm around her and his hand still rested on her hip. And she swallowed slightly when she felt his fingers ghost over the exposed flesh. With wide eyes she looked at him.

Sam shrugged and looked nonchalant, sending her an easy grin and leaning back a bit into the sofa. "So that you won't run off to that shirt-less guy," he told her.

They exchanged amused smiles and Tina leaned into him, still increasingly aware of his touch but silently enjoying it. Adjusting her sitting posting, she placed her hand onto his knee for support just as she reached forward and made a grab for her beer bottle. Taking a swig, she still allowed her hand to rest on his knee and absently toyed with the fabric.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a smile play on Sam's lips and she couldn't help but lean into his touch just a little bit more. She pointedly ignored the looks she got from some of her castmates and just laughed when Rogue and Cleopatra gossiped with her about the hot shirtless man and a few other good looking guys out on the dance floor.

They were talking about the latest Hollywood gossip when the music switched up and the latest upbeat music filled the club. Loud shouts rang through the air and everybody was bobbing their head to the music. Tina's hand curled into Sam's knee when she felt his hand rise slightly up her hips and onto her waist, fingers just ghosting over her skin.

"Let's dance," she told him, turning to him completely and her eyes wide and her smile bright. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest and whatever it was she would blame it on the music and the frantic beat, because these things always got her on a high and made her do stuff. And as she pulled Sam out of his seat and their bodies kind of bumped into each other and they shuffled onto the dance floor, this was the kind of crazy stuff that she meant.

"Crowded much?" Sam chuckled and narrowly avoided getting hit in the eye by a fairy wing.

"It's fun!" Tina laughed and she shuffled closer to him, and their gaze would not break as they danced to the music, moving their shoulders, hips and arms to the beat. She bit the inside of cheek when she felt that fuzzy warm feeling inside of her as she stared at Sam and his amused gaze.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his arms draw around her hip, leading her into a steady hip swaying rhythm and they both laughed as they first fumbled and nearly knocked into Frankenstein. She later drew her arms around his neck and they grinned at each other when they swayed together in unison.

Somebody knocked into her, Tina stumbled forward and looked up as Sam pulled her closer to him, drawing her up to his body and they continued to dance. "C'mon," he mumbled into her ear, and she was sure that she hummed softly into him.

It felt amazing, Tina thought. Just like when they were sleeping together in her room, but now this time, there was movement between them and the way his body felt against hers and how it would slip up against hers was heavenly. And god – that sounded so sexual. Tina blushed and averted her gaze briefly.

But who was she kidding? Her breathing hitched slightly as his hands hitched up as well and holy cow, she was sure that they were grinding up against each other. "Sam," she breathed, slightly breathless and flushed. His right hand had slipped down her back and rested at the tempting dip of her lower back.

And there it was again, that mesmerizing moment between them that just would take her breath away. That moment they shared when they kissed or at Starbucks, or those many other times at her apartment or in her bed when he held her.

"Tina, I…" Sam breathed and stumbled with his words. He felt her move closer to him, and he was sure that this was like entering dangerous territory – not that they haven't already done that before. But he couldn't help it, this was all too tempting and the smile that she gave him was all it took for him to lean down and brush a soft and gentle kiss close to her ear. He heard her inhale sharply. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear and his hand gripped her bare side.

Her fingers curled into the torn scrubs and she inhaled softly, allowing them to sway to the music for a few more minutes before she pulled away from him and stared at him with wide eyes. That was all it took. She swallowed. "Let's go,"

It could have meant so many different things but Sam just nodded silently and he watched as Tina took his hand they made their way out of the dance floor and towards the doors of the club, not bothering to go back to their friends. Quickly grabbing their coats and pulling them on, they head outside into the cool October night.

Just as they made it onto the sidewalk, Sam grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around. He mumbled something incoherently which she did not pick up but gasped softly when he pulled her closer to him and in one fluid motion, all but crushed his lips against hers.

It was just like the last time they kissed but this time less sloppy and not upside down. But still as hot. And Tina groaned when she felt his hands tighten around her, and his tongue brush against her own.

"Sam," Tina was breathless as he pulled away and she kissed him softly one more time.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her, his eyes shining in the moonlight as he took in her flushed face.

Tina blinked and looked at him with lidded eyes and her heart beating frantically against her chest. Her legs were like jell-o now. "No," she breathed finally and leaned up to kiss him and _god _it felt good. "Are you?" she whispered against his lips.

"No," he told her lips and pulled away. Swallowing thickly, he looked at her and felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of her flushed features. "C'mon," he mumbled and they flagged down a cab and tumbled right into the backseat.

His apartment was just a few blocks away and they stumbled into it loudly, the door banging loudly against the wall. They were a mess of frantic arms and limps as they tumbled in and they pushed the door closed behind them and in an instant Sam had pushed Tina against the closed door, kissing her soundly on the lips and groaning.

"Ah," Tina gasped and breathed in sharply as Sam ripped open her coat and his hands slipped up her waist and stopped at her ribcage. His lips left hers and they slipped down her neck and immediately attached the exposed flesh.

"Room," mumbled Sam, nuzzling her neck and earning a softly giggle from her. They stumbled through the dark, with Sam guiding her through the living room and into his room with ease. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he turned around and he could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he watched as Tina stood in the middle of his room having dropped her coat and she stood there watching him. This was so surreal – Catwoman with her crooked ears in his room.

He quickly discarded his own coat and in two big strides stood in front of Tina, her chest just a few centimetres from his and in one fluid motion, his arms circled around her waist and he pulled her flush against him.

"This is my teenage dream coming true," Sam mumbled against her neck, nibbling the exposed flesh before hotly brushing his lips against her ear. "Catwoman in my bedroom,"

Tina hummed in approval and arched her back when his hands travelled down her back and grabbed her ass and she groaned softly when he pulled her right leg over his hips. "Sam," she breathed and she rolled her hips into him and her fingers curled into his scrubs as she felt him hard pressed against her. "This…I…" She breathed, her heart beating in a frenzy and her mind completely shutting down as he kissed her again soundly on the lips, her mouth opened and his tongue slipped against her own and it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced.

It felt like she was letting go of so many things and allowing herself to just let her emotions and feelings take control. And it felt so good, she thought. Her fingers curled into his blonde hair and she moaned softly when he pulled her lower lip between his lips and sucked. She faintly wondered why it took them so long to do this.

They stumbled towards his bed, which was neatly made, and Sam sat down on the edge, bringing Tina with him and she straddled his waist and as she rolled her hips against him, his mind exploded and he groaned softly. "Off," Tina whispered hotly against his ear and he felt her tug at his scrubs and within seconds it was off and her hands slipped across his chest and he was sure that this was the best feeling ever.

She always knew that Sam was well built back in high school but as she saw his broad chest in the moonlight, the rippling muscles, and his abs, she knew that his built vastly improved. And she wasn't complaining. She kissed his shoulder and allowed her teeth to graze his flesh, she felt his hands travel up her back and towards her front, and in one fluid motion cupped both of her leather covered breasts. She nuzzled her face in his neck and hummed in appreciation.

Sam struggled a bit with her bra, trying to find the clasp in all the leather and the folds and his eyes concentrated on the swell of her breasts. He looked up in surprise when her small hands joined his and gently they guided him to the back where the clasp was hidden underneath a fold. He locked eyes with her, her dark eyes simply stared at him as they worked on the clasp and opened it, loosening the bra around her. Her eyes shone with so many emotions as she for a moment stilled in his arms and she brought her forehead up to his and they simply just breathed raggedly against each other and stared. He faintly wondered if he should stop but his heart leapt when she closed her eyes and a small smile crept on her lips and he felt her loosen in his arms and she brought her face closer to his.

"Please," she whispered and kissed him, her back arching and it was all it took for him to slide his hands over her bare back and pulling the leather straps of her bra over her shoulders. And in a haze of movements, he threw the bra to the ground and kissed her back hungrily as his hands slipped over her full breasts.

She gasped and let out a strangled cry as his lips trailed down her neck and he nudged her upright, before kissing the swell of her breasts and taking a swipe with his tongue at one of her nipples. He groaned when he felt her arch and curl her fingers into his biceps when he took the pebbled nipple into his mouth and suckled it while softly kneading the other breasts.

It didn't take long before they tumbled into bed, and Sam landed on top of her and their bodies rocked into each other. They struggled for a moment when they tried to remove Tina's leather pants and boots ("You're so hot," Sam breathed into her ear, earning him a giggle and a gasp as his hands slid up the length of her thigh while she struggled with removing her boots) but soon they lay together completely naked and gasping for breath.

And when he filled her, grunting her name and she moaned loudly into his neck, she felt herself loose herself completely in his arms. And when they moved together, gasping and mumbling into each others lips, her heart beat frantically and her eyes stared into his piercing green eyes and she knew that she would not want to be anywhere else. And her heart fluttered.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Please leave a review! (Fans self)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here it is! Chapter eight! I hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope that you could send in more reviews. I would love to hear from you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a bad habit of hers that she'd wake up at around four in the morning and struggle to go back to sleep. Maybe it was because she made it a habit back in college to wake up extra early to go for a jog back when she struggled to lose a few pounds. But now she lay awake in Sam's bed and it was so different from the many times they slept together.

Because this time, they really slept together and there was no excuse or trying to fumble around each other. And as Tina thought about it, the flurry of hands and the kisses, and their warm bodies pressed against each other and the fast rhythm in between them, it all felt so right and she wanted every moment of it.

And as her hand slipped over his bicep and rested on his shoulder, she breathed in deeply, taking in his cologne and the heavy scent of sex and kind of undid her. She wanted this. She stared at Sam's sleeping face with wide eyes, and her heart beat frantically in her chest. And it scared her so much.

She swallowed thickly, trying to tame the worry and the slew of so many rich emotions as she stared at his face. His blonde hair fell into his eyes very slowly she brushed the couple of strands away. The action made him shift and hum something before very slowly he cracked open his eyes and stared at her through heavy lidded eyes. "Hi," he croaked and a lazy smile crept on his lips.

Tina watched him for a moment, taking in his easy smile and feeling her heart flutter as he shifted and allowed his hands to travel down her lower back and pull her closer to him. "Hi," she whispered, eventually returning his smile.

"Sleep," he mumbled and she smiled when he kissed her softly before nuzzling his face into her neck and they tangled up their legs and arms together. And as she held him, her hands slipping over relaxed muscles and her breath ghosting over his shoulder, she felt her stomach flutter.

She woke up again a few hours later because she felt her arm start to hurt after being pressed under her body and she kind of needed to pee. She stared at Sam's sleeping form, a little entranced at how peaceful he looked and her breath caught her throat as everything just came rushing back to her. She blushed and her heart beat in her chest.

She swallowed and contemplated what she should do. Should she wait until he would wake up or should she go? It felt nice to sleep next to Sam and even nicer without any clothes on. It felt comforting and safe, and nothing like her previous relationships. And all these emotions kind of overwhelmed her.

Her stomach fluttered and with the best of her abilities pulled her legs out of his larger ones and detangled her arms around him. And she silently slipped out of his bed, suddenly feeling cold at the lack of warmth. Sam was bigger than her and he easily covered her up completely.

Tina blushed as she dug through the pile of clothes and pulled on her lacy underwear, followed by her leather pants and she struggled to put on her bra. It was a little past seven in the morning and there was no way she could actually walk around outside in this outfit. Looking around, she found one of Sam's university shirts and grabbed it, pulling the fabric over her head and allowing it to drop around her thighs. It smelled like Sam and she smiled softly.

Picking up her coat, she sent Sam one final glance over her shoulder and watched his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and a part of her did not want to leave him right now. But she had to. Turning back to the door, she quietly opened it and closed it behind her with a soft sigh.

She silently made her way through the living room, not really giving the room a glance as she was more intent of leaving when somebody across the room greeted her.

"Hi,"

Tina froze by the door and quickly shot the brown haired man a wide stare. She blinked, trying to remember his name before a sheepish smile crossed her lips. "Hi, Fred,"

Fred was Sam's roommate. Tina met him once before though only very briefly. He was a nice guy from the stories she heard from Sam. Though right now, Fred looked a bit of a mess, clearly bearing a hung over from yesterday's partying. "Leaving already?" he asked her, with an amused smirk. He saw the familiar university shirt she was wearing and his grin widened.

Tina blushed and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Sam still asleep?"

This conversation was going on for a little bit too long for her liking and Tina shifted uncomfortably. She nodded mechanically and she turned the doorknob, ready to leave. "Bye,"

"Bye, Catwoman", Fred waved and an amused grin crossed his lips. He watched the door close and Catwoman in her University of Kentucky shirt disappear behind it. He chuckled and took a swig of water, downing an Advil and wincing, faintly wondering if he should start breakfast or just wait for Sam.

About 30 minutes later Sam shuffled out of his room in just his boxers and he looked around, trying to find somebody. He shot a defeated glance at his roommate, who was watching television silently. Fred looked up and a knowing smirk played on his lips. "Catwoman has left the building,"

Sam sighed loudly, clearly disappointed and ran a hand through his hair, muttering a curse under his breath. He looked at Fred clearly annoyed. "When?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe close to an hour ago," He watched Sam look a bit frustrated and his grin widened a bit. "Awesome night?"

Sam's gaze flickered to his roommate and he sighed, looking a defeated and he dropped into the couch. He looked at the mute TV screen and a slow smile spread across his lips as memories of last night flooded his mind. "Yeah," he said and he paused for a moment. "Best night ever,"

Fred looked smug. "I can tell," he said and stretched his legs.

As Sam leaned back and sighed loudly, he silently wondered what he should do next. Last night had been simply amazing Tina and, well, he definitely did not want this to be a one-night stand only. He faintly wondered if Tina felt the same way about this. Because as far as he was concerned, he'd be lying if he said that he had no feelings for Tina – because he definitely did.

But as he thought of last night and the many times before that, he just wished they'd be clearer about how they felt for each other. It just felt like that they'd been skirting around the issue for so long. But after last night, Sam mused that perhaps this was a definite jump start.

But clearly it didn't.

Tina had been avoiding Sam for over a week now and quite frankly it started to stress him out and send him into panic mode. He had been calling her, but after a while it went to her voicemail. He sent her text messages but these were also not answered aside from the usual 'Hello's and 'I'm okay' and nothing more. Once Sam would ask her out, she'd reply that she was busy at the theatre and she'd never send him anything back.

Had he done something wrong? Okay, so maybe the whole sleeping with your friend from high school thing was a bit wrong in the whole friend code but as he remembered Tina and every moment they spent together, it just felt so right. And as he thought about it, he worried that he just totally blew it.

In a last ditch effort to save their relationship (whatever that meant right now), he bought her flowers. A huge bouquet. Fred said that it always won girls over but Sam knew that Tina was not the typical kind of girl, so he ended up buying a bunch of lilies and had these sent to her dressing room.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and checked if his dress coat still fit him well. The last time he wore it was about a year ago and he was pleased that it still did. Underneath the black coat he wore a white shirt, minus the tie. He wanted to still look a bit casual. Running his hand through his hair, Sam sighed softly. He was starting to think that he looked desperate, but if it got Tina back, he'd do it.

**From: Sam Evans**

**To: Tina Cohen-Chang**

_I'm sorry. _

Tina felt like crying as she stared at her phone and she swallowed thickly. She knew what she was doing wasn't fair to Sam and she was being a selfish brat. Her gaze flickered to the bouquet of flowers and her gaze softened, as she started to miss Sam. And it made her feel bad for being so distant the past week.

After she had slept with him, Tina distanced herself from him. And she knew that it wasn't fair – for both of them. She knew that she had started to like Sam even a little before they shared that very first kiss. And when they slept together, it just made it all clearer. She couldn't even sleep properly lately after having gotten so used to his sleeping figure next to her.

But she knew that part of her was still apprehensive of whatever their relationship was. She didn't want to lose a friend or start something that she wasn't ready to face yet. But she liked Sam and part of her told her that Sam was nothing like Jay or any of her previous relationships. Sam was Sam. She sighed loudly.

"You okay?" Bryan popped his head into her dressing room. He was dressed as the crown prince and looked ready to head up to the backstage. "We're about to start,"

Tina looked up and she stared at her Tuptim reflection. She mustered a small smile. "Yeah,"

Bryan smiled softly at her. "You know that guy's crazy about you,"

Tina chuckled and simply shrugged. She stood up and moved out of her dressing room and stood next to an amused crown prince. He threw his arm around her and led her towards the filled backstage. "With the way he just kept staring at you the whole time during the party and how he swept you away, I must say he's got it bad,"

Tina's smile faltered slightly and she sighed. "I haven't been really nice lately,"

Bryan smiled and hugged her. "You two will figure it out," he said. He offered her a wide grin and nudged her gently. "And if he hurts you, the whole lot of us will kick his ass for you,"

Tina laughed, her spirit lightening and she hugged Bryan. "Thanks,"

Bryan winked and let go of her. "Now, come on," he slapped her ass playfully. "It's Showtime!"

The floor director announced it was a full house and everyone scrambled into their places. As Tina stood backstage and listened as the opening chords filled the theatre, her heart beat as the familiar rush of adrenaline filled her. And as the characters stepped on stage and the crowd clapped, her worries slowly slipped away.

The applause was deafening tonight and a familiar rush of excitement filled her as she rushed back towards the front of the stage as it was her turn for her curtain call. She bowed and grinned widely as the crowd cheered at her and she was sure she heard a whistle from somewhere. She joined the rest of the actors and cheered when The King and Anna stepped on stage and laughed when they did the familiar "Shall We Dane?" dance moves.

As the company did their final bow, they all pulled a surprise when the orchestra suddenly started playing "Happy Birthday" and the entire company started to sing along. The little children laughed and rushed forward and gave The King hugs and their director appeared with a birthday cake.

The entire theatre joined in the singing and The King laughed and thanked the crowd before blowing the candles. Anna laughed and smeared a bit of icing on the King's face, much to his amusement and the entire company did their final bow just as the orchestra began with their overture.

"Best show ever!" Lun Tha and the Crown Prince gave each other high fives and smeared a little bit of cake on the King's cheeks, who laughed and shook his head.

"Party at my place!" he announced and the group cheered and resumed in smearing icing on each other's faces. Their director was already covered in a good amount of icing.

Tina squealed, duking out of the way and just getting a little bit on her forehead. She rushed down the hall, passing by an irate costume department head and she slipped into her dressing room. She faintly listened to the commotion outside while smiling softly to herself and changing out of her costume, luckily it was spared from the icing war outside.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater and removing all of her makeup, Tina was just about to pull the pins out of her hair when a knock interrupted her. "If you're going to throw icing at me, I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

Bryan popped his head in, a wide grin spread over his face. Some icing slid down his forehead and settled on his nose. Tina grinned at the sight. "You can't kill me. It'll be too much work," he told her knowingly and grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you have a guest," he told her and quickly disappeared again.

Tina waited for a moment staring at the door but when nobody stepped through the door, she sighed and turned back to her mirror. It was probably a joke just to get her out of her room and once she was out, somebody would hit her with icing, she thought as she pulled out a few more pins. However, her movements stilled as she stared at the mirror and somebody stepped into the dressing room.

"You were amazing,"

Tina watched as Sam Evans, dressed in a black coat and white shirt stepped into her dressing room. He looked at her tentatively and with wide eyes, as if seeing her for the very first time. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. He looked so handsome.

"Like, really amazing," Sam continued and he smiled at her slowly.

Tina lowered her hands after taking out the last pin and allowed her hair to tumble over her shoulders, before turning away from her reflection and looking at Sam. She swallowed and tried to find her voice. "Sam,"

Sam smiled softly. "Hey,"

She got out of her chair, and she just looked at him. He was here, in her room. Didn't he text her earlier? That he was sorry? She felt horrible. Her eyes drifted to the flowers and she looked at them. "Thank you for the flowers,"

Sam smiled. "I remember you liked lilies," he told her.

She smiled and nodded. She wondered what she would tell him, and she shifted under his gaze. He looked at her as if he was studying her. She was about to take a step back and get her jacket, when he stopped her and held her by her wrist. What he told her made her heart jump.

"I missed you,"

Tina looked at him, his gaze steady on her and she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. She swallowed and fought the blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He held her wrist and he nodded, and he smiled kindly at her. "It's okay," he told her softly. He took a step closer and Sam was sure that he felt a rush of excitement and anxiety fill him. "I just really missed you,"

And Tina nodded slowly and she quickly averted her gaze, overwhelmed by his sudden proximity. "I miss—"

Her words were muffled as he kissed her, cutting her off and just kissing her slowly. It was a slow kiss and it was sweet, and it drew a soft sigh from her as she closed her eyes and allowed him to take the lead. She didn't realize how much she missed him not until his lips dragged across hers and the familiar warmth spread through her. She hummed in appreciation.

Sam pulled away and he swallowed thickly as he stared at Tina with wide, searching eyes and he bent a little lower and cupped her face with his hand. He smiled softly when she blinked at him and looked at him with eyes filled with so many emotions. "I miss kissing you,"

Tina's breath caught in her throat and she tried to find words to say. She drew a blank. She breathed in deeply as she felt his thumb stroke her cheek. "Sam,"

"I'm sorry," he told her, and she watched as he looked at her with a range of emotions. "If I did something wrong – if I went too far. But…I…"

Tina looked at up and stared at him as he told her he was sorry. "I just can't stop thinking about you," he continued. He gave her a crooked smile. "It's your fault you know? It's because of all those graphic novels you have. That was a winner,"

He pulled his face closer to hers and leaned his forehead against hers. Tina's heart beat wildly against her chest and as they looked at each other, she thought that no guy has ever done this to her – ever. And as she listened to her wildly beating heart and felt a whole slew of emotions, anxiety gripped her and she looked at him in worry. It was so clear where this was going. "Sam," she whispered and her fingers curled into his lapels.

"That night," she began.

"That night was amazing," he told her and his eyes shone. He dipped down and kissed her again, languidly and it stole her breather away. He pulled away and stared at her. "And I want to be the only one doing that to you,"

She felt her mind reel and her hold around his lapels tightened. _And she wanted that it was only him._ She swallowed. "I've got baggage," she told him finally and she felt herself slowly break underneath his gaze.

His gaze softened and he cupped her face with both of his hands. "What did that guy say in that musical we watched? Rent? 'I've got baggage too?',"

Tina couldn't help it and she got a bit teary eyed and she chuckled when he got it all wrong, but as her hands slipped over his and she stared at him and his sincere smile, it didn't matter. Baggage or no baggage. This was Sam.

"I'm so overwhelmed," she told him.

Sam chuckled. "You think you're the only one?" he grinned at her and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You're the only girl that got me this riled up,"

And she felt it, that excited flutter in her stomach and how her heart beat frantically against her chest. It left her breathless and flushed and she smiled, as she loosened in his grasp. And in one fluid motion, she stepped forward and kissed him, her arms sliding around his neck and her fingers curling into his hair. And she felt him smile against her lips and it just felt so right.

"I missed you,"

He was in her bed again that night and she smiled as he drew lazy patterns of something on her ribcage. They lay on her bed on their sides, naked and out of breath, her blankets piled over tangled limbs and there was little space between them as they just silently stared at each other.

"This is crazy," she whispered and her fingers danced over his bare chest. "Who would have thought we'd end up like this?"

Sam grinned and his hand slid over her sides and down her waist. "Like this?" he offered her a crooked grin and his hand slid just a bit lower teasingly.

Tina giggled and shook her head, hair falling into her face and Sam reached out to brush the few strands away from her face and they both smiled. "You know what I mean,"

His hands rested her neck and Tina quickly learned that Sam was quite physical and liked to touch, which she did not mind at all. "I know," he told her and began toying with her earlobe – she had three ear piercings he found out. He smiled, that was so Tina. "I'm glad we did though,"

"Me too,"

"I always thought you were kind of amazing, even in high school," he confessed and grinned when that earned him a chuckle and an eye roll. "Really,"

Tina smiled and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I kind of feel like I'm in glee club again," she told him. "Being with you," she paused and her eyes flickered to his as he held her gaze with an interested look. "It's amazing,"

A smile grew on his lips and he caught her hand, he gently tugged her towards him, his leg hooking under hers and she giggled into his neck they awkwardly tried to find a good position. He dropped her arm around his neck and his hand circled her waist and her suspicions were confirmed that Sam was a big cuddler (which was just adorable and made her smile). She grinned and looked up, and he kissed her soundly on the lips with a goofy smile.

"You know what they say," he told her in between kisses, and she muffled a giggle as his hands danced across the back. "We'll make beautiful music together,"

* * *

AN: Thanks! Kindly leave a review. I'll post a lot faster if you leave me a review!

SPECIAL REQUEST TIME: Do you have a special Sam/Tina scenario you want to play out? Let me know. I'll write a one-shot just for you! Leave a review or send me a PM.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's another update! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Keep on sending in those reviews, your feedback is crucial in the development of this story!

We're getting along quite nicely with the story. I'm excited to take you guys on the next steps with Sam and Tina. Watch out for that! In the meantime, here's more of Sam and Tina goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

* * *

Chapter 9

The phone rang early in the morning and Tina woke up with a jolt, and she struggled to sit up in the mess of arms and limbs and she whined softly when arms snaked around her waist and slid over her back, pulling her back into bed. "Sleep," she heard the mop of blonde her tell her as he pulled her into his chest and pressed her closer to him. His hands slid down her back and rested on her hips, drawing enticing patters on the bare skin.

"Sam," Tina mumbled into his chest and he immediately loosened his hold, watching her silently as she reached out and struggled to grab the phone off her night stand. After a few more rings, she finally got the phone into her hands and she shot him an amused look. She leaned into his grasp, falling into his chest and kissing the underside of his chin, before answering the phone after it rang one more time.

"Mom, hi!"

Sam watched with interest as Tina talked to her parents over the phone and she remained in his hold, lying flush against his chest. A feeling of contentment filled him as he listened to their happy phone conversation and he felt her body shake light as she giggled into the phone. After all that running around each other, here they were, waking up together in the morning (naked), in each other's arm, and just savouring each other's presence. As his hands slid over her hips and rested on her lower back, the action made Tina look at him and they both smiled. Smiling, he planted a brief kiss on her shoulder while Tina talked to her mother.

"I'll visit you guys in February or March, promise," she told her mother and she leaned into Sam as he hugged her. Her stomach fluttered at the action and she blushed. "I love you too. Tell dad I love him," she paused and listened and she absently let her fingers dance across Sam's neck. "Bye, mom,"

She dropped the cordless phone next to them and Tina turned to Sam, a soft smile playing on her lips. Her fingers danced across his neck and rested just on his chin. "Morning,"

Sam grinned and as she lay on top of him and her face resting just a breath away from his, his fingers danced up her spine earning him a smile from her. "Good morning," He closed in and his lips caught hers in a slow, languid kiss that earned him a soft hum.

He rolled them over so that to their sides and their feet tangled together her head rested on his arm and his other arm rested on her waist and he pulled her against him. Her stomach fluttered at the action and she could start to feel him against her thigh. He kissed her again slowly and her hand rested on his ribcage, feeling the muscles move underneath her hand.

"Definitely a good morning," she whispered and kissed the underside of his chin and she received a boyish grin when she felt him shift next to her. As his hands trailed over her waist, she was sure that she could get used to this.

"Plans today?" he asked her slowly and his hand that cradled her head curled into her hair and toyed with a few strands.

She offered him an impish smile and shifted her legs in between his and she watched his smile grow. "Well," she began and her fingers trailed down his chest and rested on his hip bone and traced it slowly. She grinned when he eyed her heavily and his fingers curled into her waist. "I was thinking breakfast, and then we just stay here today?"

As her fingers just went a little bit dangerously lower, Sam groaned under his breath feeling his resolve break and he rolled them over, settling her underneath him and pressing himself flush against her. They both groaned at the contact and he kissed her slowly. "I like breakfast," Sam mumbled and they shifted slightly together. He kissed her neck briefly before bracing himself up on his elbows and he looked down at her with an amused grin. "It's the most important meal of the day,"

Tina laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him briefly, adjusting her legs around him and breathing softly when she felt a rush of excitement fill her. "Right,"

"And" continued Sam and he leaned into her, kissing her neck again slowly and nibbling on the flesh just as his hand slid down and grabbed one of her thighs to pull around his waist. They both inhaled loudly and their lips brushed against each other. "I was thinking," he began breathlessly in a rush of emotions. "I'll take you out on a date,"

Tina smiled and her arms encircled his neck. "Date?"

Sam nodded and he placed his forehead against hers. "A date," he told her. "Like, I'll sweep you off your feet,"

Tina giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I think you already did," she mumbled against his lips and groaned softly when he pulled her closer to him. She felt him chuckle and she rolled her hips into him and they both moaned softly. Looking up at him with hooded eyes, a slow smiled spread across her lips and allowed her fingers to dance down his back. "But please," she mewled softly. "Keep on sweeping me off my feet,"

They somehow made it out of bed at close to lunch time, breakfast all forgotten (but Sam claimed they still go their 'breakfast' with a waggle of his eyebrows) after having dozed off again and only to be woken up by Sam's growling stomach. When Tina padded into the kitchen, an amused smile crossed her lips as she watched Sam in nothing but his Green Lantern boxers fry something on her stove.

"Isn't frying without a shirt kind of dangerous?" she asked him as she stepped into the small kitchen.

Sam shot her a boyish grin. "Well, I tried to find a shirt, but all I have is my tux, and I think it would be weird if I walked around in a tux," they grinned at each other. "And besides, I know you love the view,"

Tina laughed and shook her head, amused. "Right," she told him before turning to her pantry and pulling out some Kellogg's and two bowls. Setting everything on the kitchen island, she turned around and began to fix them some coffee.

Sam placed a couple of slices of French toast on a plate and quickly sent Tina an interested glance. "So that's where my shirt went,"

Tina looked down and stared at the familiar University of Kentucky shirt. She just wore the oversized shirt and a pair of socks. She blushed at him and fingered the hem. "Well, I…"

Sam grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You look hot in it,"

Tina colored but nodded her head. "Thanks?" she mumbled before turning back to the coffee machine and patiently waiting for it to finish brewing coffee. After a few more minutes, she picked up two mugs and poured two cups of coffee for them.

"Aren't you domesticated," she commented as she hopped on the kitchen stool and watched as Sam dropped the last French toast on a plate and quickly returned to the kitchen island. "You should cook more often,"

Sam grinned and sat down, pushing one of the plates of French toast towards her. He poured some milk into a bowl and added some Kellogg's. "When my parents were out working, I usually was like a nanny at home. I'd cook and look after my brother and sister,"

Tina smiled at him. "That's sweet," she said and ate some cereal. "Any speciality?"

Sam grinned. "Pasta," he told her and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "Any pasta you want, I'll cook it for you,"

"Bolognese," she told him and an excited grin crossed her lips at the prospect of Sam cooking for her. "Promise?"

Sam laughed. "Promise," he told her. He took a bite out of his French toast and chewed thoughtfully. "My sister loved spaghetti, so my mom taught me how to cook spaghetti,"

Tina made a face. "I'm not much of a cook," she confessed. "When I was in college, I used to live off Chinese takeout and ramen. It wasn't the healthiest diet," she shrugged. "I'm lucky I didn't die from all the preservatives. I'm trying to make up for it though and eat healthier,"

"And you got me to cook for you," Sam added.

A smile crossed her lips and she felt warm inside. "Yeah," She took a bite from her French toast. "Well, I kind of can bake," She said.

Sam finished off his French toast and looked at her with interest. "Really?" he grinned. "I have a sweet tooth, you know,"

Tina laughed and looked at the small puddle of syrup on his plate. "I can tell," she told him. "When I lived in Virginia, my aunt taught me how to cook and bake. I wasn't much of a cook," she shrugged absently and grabbed both of their empty plates. "But I kind of liked baking. Though, most of the stuff I baked I ended up eating myself,"

"What did you do in Virginia?" Sam asked curiously.

Tina blinked and dropped their plates into the sink and grabbed the two empty cereal bowls. She shrugged and absently began washing the dishes. "After I flunked out of NYADA, I kind of took a break from school before trying out again," Her soggy hand brushed through her hair. "To start over and all,"

Sam nodded and looked at her as she washed the dishes. Sliding off the stool he shuffled behind her and allowed his arms to encircle her waist and he dropped his chin on her shoulder, watching her hands wash the dishes. "I like this," he said softly and kissed her neck.

Tina let out a breathy laugh and allowed him to hold her as she finished up with the plates. "Me too," she told him earnestly and turned her head slightly to peck him on the lips. "It's very normal,"

Sam watched her hands for a moment while absently fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "It's funny how it took us a while to do this,"

Tina rinsed her hands and turned off the tap with an amused smile playing on her lips. "This? Washing the dishes together?"

Sam chuckled and kissed the back of her neck, earning a giggle from Tina. His hands slid up her waist and turned her around. Her arms instantly went around his neck and he pecked her on the lips briefly. "You know what I mean,"

Tina offered him a small smile and played with his hair. "I know," she said softly and stared at him. "I'm glad we eventually did though," She fiddled with his hair. "I'm happy,"

His hands slid down her back affectionately and made her feel warm inside. "Me too," He kissed her cheek and grinned cheekily at her. "I now declare us as the Glee power couple,"

Tina laughed. "Glee power couple?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly and pulled her into a hug, grinning widely as she giggled into his chest. "Finn and Rachel have nothing on us,"

She stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Right," she mumbled into his cheek, feeling the slight scruff. "Now, c'mon. You need to go home, get changed, and take me out on a date,"

"Are you kicking me out?" Sam pulled away slightly.

Tina giggled and pocked him in the stomach before wiggling out of his grasp. "You need a shower and while you are welcome to use my shower, I don't think you've got any clothes here and I'm not sure if my clothes fit you,"

"Too bad," he told her looking amused as he followed her into her bedroom. "I was kind of hoping to borrow one of your tops,"

Tina giggled and picked up his pants and threw them at him. "I'll keep that in mind,"

After changing into his clothes and checking if he had everything, his wallet and phone, he kissed Tina one more time before promising her that he'd be back at around 4 to "sweep her of her feet." She just laughed and pushed him out of her apartment.

She was putting on a pair of earrings when she heard the door open and close signalling Sam's return. "In here!" she called from her bedroom and she faintly heard him move through her apartment and towards her room. She felt her heart beat excitedly at the prospect of going on a date with Sam.

Turning around, her skirt fluttered around her thighs and she smiled at Sam, who at the sight of her, stopped at the doorway and just stared for a moment. Feeling a bit self-conscious, she smoothed down the front of her short red dress. She smiled slightly at the sight of him, dark jeans and white dress shirt with a nice black jacket. In his hands he had a plant and a bag. "Hey,"

Sam blinked as if being pulled out of his stupor and he grinned. "Hi," he said and moved into her room. "You look amazing," he told her, taking in her dress and the white jacket that she pulled on. She was in heels, adding a few inches to her height and her hair was down. Around her neck was a delicate scarf. As he stared, she kind of took his breath away. His grin widened when she blushed.

"Thanks," she said shyly and pushed some of her hair out of the scarf. Her eyes dropped to the plant he was carrying, an orchid. "What's that?"

"Oh," Sam looked down at it, as if remembering he was carrying something. He rushed over her, and in one fluid motion kissed her softly on the lips. His eyes danced when she giggled. "This," he said, holding up the small duffel bag. "Is my overnight bag, just in case," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He dropped the bag on her bed. "And this," he held up the white orchid. "Is for you. I thought I'd get you flowers, but I figured that roses are a bit cliché – and you don't like clichés, and I already did the lilies, so I figured potted plants would be better,"

Tina smiled softly and took the potted plant from Sam, her fingers brushing against his and she felt giddy. Smiling, she stood on her toes and pecked him on the side of the lips. "That's very sweet of you," she told him. "Nobody has ever given me this,"

Sam grinned. "So I did good?"

She gave him a breathy laugh and kissed the underside of his chin. "Yes." She turned around and placed the orchid on her windowsill. "It's really pretty," she told him, looking at the blooming white orchid.

Sam placed an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. "A white orchid stands for beauty and elegance, and that's so you," he told her and they both smiled at each other. "I did my homework,"

Tina nudged him playfully. "Yes you did,"

"C'mon," Sam took her hand, their fingers intertwining, and silly smiles gracing their lips. They went on their date, Sam taking them to a music museum which Tina absolutely loved and where they ended up singing some old 80's song on the karaoke machine. They later went to a small Japanese restaurant, shared sushi, and oddly enough talked about food poisoning over plates of raw sushi.

"Well, this was fun," commented Tina, as they were walking down the sidewalk and back towards her apartment. She squeezed his hand in emphasis.

"You're an awesome date," said Sam, smiling brightly.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "And you're an awesome date too,"

Looping an arm around her, Sam held her closer. "We should do this more often,"

As they rounded the corner, Tina grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, we definitely should,"

* * *

AN: Probably a bit mushy, I know. But, this story needed a Sam/Tina date moment. Hope you liked it! Thanks and please send in your reviews! they're just awesome! And you guys are super awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here's another update! Happy New Year! Sorry, it took a while for me to update. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 10

It happened during one of their shows, when Tina rushed off the stage for a quick costume change when she slipped (again!) backstage and lost her balance. As she fell backwards, she braced herself with her hands as she landed and a searing pain shot through her left arm. She let out a yelp, which was luckily covered by the loud overture of the orchestra and their floor director and some other crew members helped her up. A few tears slid down her cheeks and her arm throbbed.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam before mumbling some info to other crewmembers through his headset. He watched Tina as she cradled her hand.

They were halfway through the show, Tina imagined that she could still handle the pain. Through the dull throb, she nodded. "Yeah, just hurts a bit," She shrugged. "No big deal,"

Adam looked at her for a moment, with a worried expression on his face. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, get changed," he told Tina and turned to PA. "Get her some painkillers, that should get her through the rest of the show. Once curtains are down, we're getting her checked out,"

It turned out it was a big deal after all. After the show, Tina found herself in the ER with Bryan, sitting on the examination bed and waiting for the results of her x-ray. Jake was filling out some papers.

"Just as I thought," the doctor came in, holding a copy of her x-ray.

"She's pregnant?" joked Bryan. He chuckled when Tina elbowed him with her good arm.

"No," The doctor sent the two an amused smile. "It's a sprained wrist," he told them. "Probably when you fell and you braced yourself with your hands, you might have bent your hand just a little bit and caused some injury on your ligaments. There are no severe tears, just a bit of damage," he explained and showed them the x-ray.

Tina looked down at her left wrist with disdain. This wasn't good. It already looked swollen and it still throbbed painfully. Would this mean she could not go no stage?

"We'll bandage your wrist for now. Rest your wrist for about the next two to three days. And put cold compress to it 20 to 30 minutes every three hours," said the doctor. He started writing a prescription. "I'll give you some anti-inflammatory painkillers just to help for the pain and the swelling,"

Tina nodded and watched as Bryan took the prescription. The doctor began wrapping her wrist in a bandage when Sam poked his head through the green curtain his worried eyes landing on Tina. "I came as soon as I heard,"

"Hey," Tina gave him a small smile and cocked her head to the side as he watched him move inside. It was already late in the evening, and Sam was out of his work clothes. From the looks of it, he probably came from his apartment.

Bryan smiled softly and stood up from one of the chairs, he kissed Tina on the head and began his way out of the consultation area. "I'll wait outside," he told them. "Prince Charming is here,"

Tina laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Bry,"

Sam smiled gratefully and stood next to Tina and shot the man a grateful smile. "Thanks, man." Turning his attention back to Tina, his eyed her worriedly and watched the doctor finish up with the bandaging. "I heard you slipped,"

Tina sighed and watched as the doctor fixed the bandage. "Yeah," she said and looked up at Sam with an apologetic smile. "I was running to get a costume change, when I slipped," she made a face. "I'm so clumsy."

"There," the doctor straightened and offered the pair a smile. "That should do it,"

Tina looked at her bandaged hand and nodded. "Thanks,"

"It may take a while for it to heal completely, so you better take it easy. I'm suggesting that you wont join any of your shows for the next week or so. That give your wrist enough time to heal,"

Tina looked like she was about to protest. "But!"

Sam drew an arm around her. "She'll rest," he told the doctor. He sent him an amused grin. "I'm a PT, so she'll hear it from me too,"

The middle aged man laughed and nodded. "Great," he handed them another document. "They'll have you sign some documents outside. I trust that you are right handed and not left handed,"

"Right handed," Tina smiled and with the help of Sam, she hopped off the table. "Thanks, doc,"

"You're welcome, Tina," the doctor watched the pair shuffle out of the area. "Once your wrist gets better, I hope to catch one of your shows,"

Tina grinned. "Sure, sounds great," she automatically waved with her left hand and winced. Sam sighed and held her closer.

After finishing with the documents and feeling incredibly tired from all the day's activities, the four of them slowly walked out of the hospital. Jake and Bryan hugged Tina dramatically, telling her that they'll do their best to make her understudy look bad so that she won't be replace for the rest of the production and she'd still have a job.

"I'll be bored for a week," mumbled Tina, looking at the men in disdain. She frowned at her bandaged wrist before leaning into Sam.

"Well," Jake's gaze flickered to Sam and an impish grin crossed his lips as he bounced on his heels. "You two can have lots of sex, that kind of passes time – and that's definitely not boring,"

"Jake, damn it!" Tina blushed wildly as Sam awkwardly shifted next to her. She tried to kick Jake but he dodged her with a laugh and she glowered and huffed loudly as Sam's arms encircled her waist to keep her from pouncing on Jake.

"Okay," Bryan announced, an amused smile playing on his lips and his arms sliding around Jake's shoulders. "I think we don't need to maim another company member,"

Tina playfully stuck her tongue out at the two, before allowing her good arm to wrap around Sam's waist and burry herself into his arms. "Thanks, you two, for saving my life," she told the two, peeking over her shoulder.

Jake and Bryan flagged down a cab and waved at the couple, before getting into the cab and leaving the two. Sam looked down at Tina affectionately. "Ready to go home?" when she nodded, he waived down an oncoming taxi.

Tina looked up and watched him. "I can go home on my own, you know,"

"And risk you slipping again? No way,"

Tina laughed and nodded, feeling a little chilly she snuggled into his arms and silently waited for the cab to stop in front of them. Once it did, they got in and Sam threw his arm around her and gave directions to the cab driver. Tina looked up at him in surprise, a confused look crossed her face.

"That's your place,"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah," he told her. "You'll be staying with me. I'd stay at your place but I don't have any clothes there now, and I can't go home tomorrow to get changed and head to work. Better you stay with me,"

She pouted. "But I can just go home and sleep,"

They rounded a corner and shot her a look, and pulled her injured hand into his lap, absently checking the bandages. "I'd rather you stay with me tonight,"

She wrinkled her nose at the idea. "I can take care of myself,"

Sam shrugged and allowed his hand to travel up her arm and he gently pulled her into his embrace and hugged her. "I know," he mumbled into her. "But humor me. Maybe I like doing this,"

Tina smiled softly, feeling herself smile and she nodded her head slowly. "Okay,"

They arrived at his apartment with Tina talking to her manager on the phone and getting promises that that she'd at least get some bookings or something else to do while she was resting. Her manager promised that she'd be back on stage maybe after a week, if her wrist was up to it and she could go without bandages on stage.

"Thanks, Mel," Tina said, while plopping down on the old couch. She absently watched as Sam went into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches for them. "I'll love you if you'll get be a booking, swear." She giggled into her phone. "I know. Anyway, thanks again. It's late, you might want to sleep already. Thanks and good night!"

"Everything, okay?" Asked Sam, returning into the living room and carefully placing a plate with two sandwiches on the coffee table. He sat down next to her, threw and arm around her, and picked up the plate. "Eat."

"Yes, dad," Tina grinned at him teasingly and took the offered sandwich. She picked at the lettuce for a moment before continuing while Sam attacked his sandwich. "Just Mel, my manager. She kind of freaked out once she heard of the accident but it's alright now. She promised she'd get me a booking for a show or two that doesn't involve using my hands too much,"

Sam nodded in approval and chewed his sandwich, before nudging her to eat hers. "Eat,"

Tina bit into her sandwich and ate it. Swallowing she looked at Sam with an annoyed expression. "It's just that I'm worried that they might replace me," she frowned. "What if they like my understudy better?"

"Eat," Sam told her and nudged her again. He finished his sandwich and turned to watch her eat. "You're freaking out over nothing," He held up his hand when she was about to retort. "You're really amazing up there, and they know that. That's why they got you all covered, to make sure that you get back on your feet, or uh, hand, right away. And if they even try to let you go, they're just crazy," He poked her playfully. "And if they do, I'll kick their ass,"

Tina looked at him and beamed. "You will?"

He hugged. "Of course!"

She pecked him on the lips. "My hero,"

Sam grinned in amusement and took her plate when she was done. "Just pick some clothes from my closet for you to sleep in. And go to bed, I'll be right in," he watched Tina stand up, cradling her hand. "And keep your wrist elevated, above the heart,"

Tina shot him a dirty look. "Are you going to be my therapist all the way?"

He shot her wrapped wrist a quick look before shrugging. "Maybe," and he chuckled when she made a face and stalked into his room. He silently cleaned up the kitchen and set the dishes back to their proper places and made sure everything was cleaned up. His roommate, Fred, liked things orderly, which Sam sometimes had difficulty complying with. But he tried.

After drying his hands and switching off the lights in the kitchen and living room, he opened the door of his room. The lights were off except for the light on his bedside table and in the soft yellow light he could see Tina on the left side of his bed in nothing but one of his boxers and a Green Archer shirt. The blankets were pooled around her legs and her bandaged wrist lay on her chest. He smiled softly at her as she watched him enter and he silently stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a white shirt from his study chair and pulled it on.

"Hey," Sam whispered, sliding into bed next to her and they turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable position before eventually sliding their legs together and Tina lay on his chest and her bandaged wrist was securely placed next to her. He pulled the blankets over them and his hand slid underneath her shirt, resting on her lower back.

Tina snuggled into him and hummed in appreciation as she felt his fingers stroke her back. "Good night," she mumbled into his neck. Leaning up, she kissed him affectionately.

They lay there for a moment, just breathing softly and feeling their heart beats against their chests. Sam stopped stroking her back when he felt her curl into him just a little bit more and he very carefully adjusted himself around her. Looking down, he allowed his hand to slide up her back and rest there. It amazed him how easily his large hand covered most of her back.

"Tina?" he whispered and he looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

He felt her smile against his neck. "Yes,"

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" he asked, and he felt his heart beat quicken just a bit.

"No," she mumbled.

"Do you have any plans?" he asked her and he began to draw little circles on her back.

"I don't think there's much I can do," she turned her head and looked at him with hooded eyes. "I'm still out of commission,"

Sam quirked his lips and gently brushed his hands over her bandaged wrist. "Come with me?" He mentally winced how wrong it sounded.

Tina looked at him with a confused expression crossing her face. "Where?"

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and his fingers brushed her cheek affectionately. "Home," At her still sleepy and confused look he continued. "I'm visiting my parents this weekend in Kentucky. Will you come with me?"

Tina felt her heart skip a beat for a moment, she was sure. Was Sam asking her to join him and his family at Thanksgiving? She suddenly felt warm and her stomach fluttered again. And she felt herself blush under his gaze. "I…" she breathed and fished for words. This was so different. It felt so long since somebody asked her to meet his parents. Sam looked at her and his fingers brushed her neck and she felt a rush of emotions and it just felt right. Excitement and anxiety filled her as she nodded her head slowly. "Okay,"

And a smile blossomed across his lips that made her heart speed up and she felt slightly breathless. "Great," he whispered and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips soundly and slowly. His tongue brushed against hers and she hummed and it felt so heavy with emotions that she pressed herself closer to him.

"I'm excited," she whispered and placed her chin on his chest, staring at him.

"Me too," he told her and his fingers brushed through her hair. "We'll leave Tuesday night? We'll drive. Roadtrip,"

"Even better," she grinned and genuine excitement filled her. And as she snuggled into him, a rush of emotions filled her before falling asleep next to him not really knowing what to expect but just feeling genuinely happy and content in the longest time.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
